Diez maneras de conquistarte
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Lucy estaba harta. Sabía que estaba enamorada del idiota de Natsu, pero el problema era que él no se daba cuenta. ¿Como demonios conseguiría enamorarlo? Al parecer era demasiado obvia; y Mirajane se ofreció a ayudarla. Lucy se preguntó que planeaba la maga de clase S para ayudarla a conquistarle. ¿Diez maneras de conquistar a Natsu? Ya quería verlo ella. [Escribiendo]
1. Prologo

_**Aquí traigo un pequeño fic NaLu. Es como una idea para decirme que pronto tengo que publicar un long-fic Nalu, así que al escribir espero tener mas ideas para ello(?). Los capítulos no serán muy largos, pero prometo que serán divertidos y hermosos.**_

 _ **En fin, este fic se compondrá de 10 capítulos —a partir del siguiente—, véase, de 10 maneras. Porque demonios, las chicas siempre buscamos una manera de conquistar a ese chico que nos gusta y yo os mostraré 10 maneras que usara una rubia para conquistar a un pelirrosa jdiwhueufuririufi.**_

 _ **¿Conseguirá Lucy conquistar a Natsu? (No os esperabais que fueran ellos los protagonistas de este fic, lo séxD).**_

 _ **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

 **N** _&_ **L**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Prologo**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sería idiota.

Lucy ya lo había insinuado más de una vez, pero Natsu no lograba cachar el significado de cada una de sus _muy_ estúpidas y _obvias_ insinuaciones. Aunque se abrazara a él, aunque se sonrojara delante suyo, aunque hubiese oído decir a Happy su ya tan famoso _"te guuuusta"_ con ese maldito _ronroneo_ que solo poseían los exceeds —o más bien que solo poseía Happy— y ella no lo negara, no había manera. ¡Él no se sentía identificado con ninguna de esas acciones!

Sencillamente estaba harta. ¿Qué necesitaba aquel estúpido? ¿Qué se lanzara sobre él y lo besase para que pillara de una maldita vez que le amaba? Demonios, solo una vez que él se había lanzado a besarla ella se apartó. Pero fue normal, es decir, estaba Asuka presente, ¡y por ese tiempo no tenía claro que lo amaba!

Sí, eso formaba ya parte del pasado. Si aquel estúpido Dragon Slayer se lanzase a besarla en este momento ella no se apartaría. Le devolvería el beso como había deseado desde hacía meses y comenzarían una relación de novios; la cual sería la primera para ella, sí, pero sería la única que desearía por aquel momento. No contemplaba otra situación en la que aceptase ser novia de otro chico que no fuera Natsu.

Pero para eso debía hacerle ver que estaba interesada en él, que lo amaba. Y por supuesto, debía descubrir si él la amaba o si, en el caso de que no, tuviese que enamorarlo. Lo que veía mas difícil era la segunda parte, ¿ese despistado se daría cuenta? Suspiró, sentándose en uno de los taburetes del gremio. De fondo se escuchaba la pelea del chico que amaba con Gray; cuyas disputas ya eran por día.

Movió en círculos el vaso con sake que sujetaba en su mano, ¿qué podría hacer para llamar la atención de aquel idiota? Estaba sin ideas. Demonios, que jamás había pensado en enamorar a un chico, pero por culpa de ese idiota que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos se veía en la necesidad de actuar por primera vez en su vida.

Observó como Mirajane detrás de la barra portaba siempre esa sonrisa de ángel mientras servía, y Lucy se cuestionó si alguna vez ella habría estado en su situación. Era una tontería, ¿cómo iba a estarlo? A Mirajane no le hacía falta luchar para conseguir a los chicos, era tan hermosa que seguro _ellos_ hacían fila para tener una cita con la maga de clase S. Pero en el caso de la maga estelar —quien no pensaba que era tan extremadamente hermosa como ella—, sabía que solo Loke era el que buscaba una cita con ella.

Bueno, desde hace tiempo ya no; estaba con Aries. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué había de Taurus? Él también… rápidamente agitó la cabeza y descartó la idea, vaya si era estúpida.

No era tan difícil, simplemente tendría que declarársele a Natsu. ¿Qué difícil podría ser aquello? Solo descartaba decírselo directamente, seguro que él muy idiota haría tres cosas: o la miraría como si estuviese loca, o simplemente no comprendería, o la rechazaría. Si la ocurriese alguna de esas tres cosas —a cada cual peor— estaba segura que entraría en depresión —o algo parecido—. Por ello se le declararía de otra manera. Aunque aun no sabía como.

¿Por qué el amor era tan absurdamente complicado?

—Oh, Lucy, aun sigues aquí. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Mira… —suspiró, mirando triste hacía otro lado—, solo pensaba.

—Ya veo… —ella mantuvo su sonrisa, y tras dejar la jarra en la barra, se inclinó hacía la maga de espíritus celestiales—. ¿Problemas de amores?

—¡Yo no tengo ningún problema amoroso con Natsu! —Expresó, lo suficiente alto como para que Mirajane la escuchara. A los segundos se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de que se había descubierto a sí misma; sería estúpida.

—Así que Natsu… ¿por fin te diste cuenta de que lo amas?

Por unos segundos se quedó sin habla, sin creerse que ella lo supiese. No se lo había dicho a nadie, así que la solución es que era malditamente obvio que sentía algo por el mago.

—¿Tan obvio era? —Cuestionó aun mas sonrojada, echando la vista, por unos segundos y de reojo, hacía atrás, viendo a Natsu.

—No te mentiré: fuiste la única que no te diste cuenta de ello.

—¿¡Qué!? —La rubia casi gritó, siendo observada por unos segundos por algunos que estaban en el gremio; pasó entonces a susurrar de nuevo—. ¿Bromeas, cierto?

La peliblanca se sentó en un taburete del otro lado, sonriéndola con cariño. Lucy había adquirido las mañanas despistadas de Natsu, era tan obvio que se amaban… aunque fueran tan idiotas como para darse cuenta de ello.

—Para nada, pregunta a quien quieras. Aunque no te lo recomiendo, la mayoría se lo gritarían a Natsu.

—¡Já! Como si eso fuera a hacer que sintiera algo por mí.

—¿A que te refieres, Lucy? —Cuestionó la peliblanca con una ceja alzada.

—¿No es obvio? —Con los brazos cruzados bufó, con un mohín—. Yo me he insinuado de diversas formas y él ni se ha inmutado en ninguna de ellas. Solos somos amigos —al sentir la mirada de Mirajane se auto-corrigió—, bien, solo somos mejores amigos; ¡pero para él no cabe nada más! Si no yo lo hubiera notado.

—¿Crees que Natsu no siente nada por ti?

—No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que siente por mí. A veces parece, cuando me salva o da la cara por mí como nadie, que me ama; y otras, simplemente, pienso que es asexual —Lucy observó a la peliblanca, quien solo sonrió perversa—. ¿Qué…?

—Si no sabes si Natsu te ama, si solo quieres a Natsu para ti porque lo amas y claramente, no vivís infinitamente, por lo que no quieres esperar más… solo hay una solución. Y esa es: _conquistarlo_.

La boca de Lucy se abrió en demasía, comparándose a sus ojos, tan abiertos como la misma. ¿Conquistar _ella_ , a Natsu? Debía estar bromeando. Volvió en sí, negando con la cabeza; aun su sonrojo persistía. Pero no podía impedir su curiosidad, ¿qué planeaba Mirajane? ¿Y si ella al final pudiese ayudarla? ¿Podría volverse con su ayuda la novia de Natsu? Lo pensó por unos segundos, y no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Conquistarlo? ¿Cómo se supone que haré eso?

La demonio se sintió orgullosa, había captado su atención. Estaba decidido: les ayudaría, y para ello emplearía todo su esfuerzo. Lucy era difícil, aunque aun mas lo era Natsu; pero no dudaba que el pelirrosa era mas idiota y despistado que la maga estelar. La peliblanca sonrió, empezaría la acción.

—Yo te ayudaré. Tengo una manera, bueno, en realidad tengo diez maneras de hacerlo. ¿Quieres que te ayude o creerás que podrás por ti misma?

Lucy la miró, intentando descifrar lo que planeaba. Pero esa sonrisa era indescifrable. Suspiró, achicando los ojos; mirándola desconfiada. ¿Diez maneras de conquistar a Natsu? Ya quisiera ver aquello. Sería una estupidez que aceptase. Aunque por otra parte… al volver a mirar de reojo a Natsu pelearse con Gray, supo que sería realmente difícil que ella lo conquistara por sí misma.

Descartando la declaración, no tenía ideas para hacerlo. Además, estaba segura de que el plan de Mirajane no fallaría, al fin y al cabo tendría experiencia en relaciones, ¿no? Suspiró, rindiéndose, y levantando las manos.

—Bien; me rindo. Ayúdame, ¿cómo lo conquisto?

La maga de clase S sonrió encantada, hasta casi saltó de su taburete. Solo se puso de pie y la miró, con un dedo de su mano derecha en alza.

—Me alegro que aceptaras, Lucy, pero esto no acabaría nada bien si fuera rápido. Así que solo confía en mí, ¿sí? En unas dos horas, véase a las siete de la tarde, te llamaré y pondremos en marcha la primera manera. ¡Hasta entonces!

—¡Oye, Mira, no…!

La vio alejarse, aun mas ilusionada que ella, directa a seguir sirviendo. Ella daba saltitos, como si en su mente ya estuviera todo planeado desde hacía meses. Lucy Heartphilia tuvo miedo, y se preguntó porqué demonios había hecho aquello. Solo quería decirle que no quería que nadie se enterara de aquello.

Sería tan vergonzoso que la vieran intentando conquistar a Natsu.

…

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **N** _&_ **L**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **¿Qué os pareció este prologo? Fidjbfjiwjnjfie, yo la verdad me he reído bastante. Aviso de que serán once capítulos y quizás doce —por el epilogo que aun no sé si haré— y que a partir del siguiente comienzan las maneras. No serán capítulos muy largos, pero sé que os encantarán; porque mierda, el NaLu arrasa allá por donde va (?).**_

 _ **Un besazo y ya sabéis, fav, follow y review para ver si os encanta tanto la historia como a mí. Pronto actualizaré, ¡besos!**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	2. Manera 1

_**Aquí traigo el primer capitulo:3 Gracias por todos esos favs y follows, y por esos magníficos reviews, me hacen muy feliz de veras.**_

 _ **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **La canción será** Lady Madrid **. Porque Lucy es una Lady Fiore y todos lo saben. Okno, escuchaba esta canción mientras subía el capituloxD. Es una de mis favoritas, así que escuchadla mientras leéis; por ello recomiendo música.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

 **N** _&_ **L**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Manera 1:**

 **¿Con… un regalo?**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Unas dos horas después, Lucy volvió al gremio. Se había ido a descansar tras tener la charla con Mirajane, en la que torpemente había aceptado que le ayudara a conquistar a Natsu. En verdad, no tenía ni idea de lo que había planeado la camarera y no podía negar tener un poco de miedo por ello. Suspiró, observándola en la barra hablando con Lisanna. Saludó a Natsu y a Gray, quienes discutían con un Laxus que los ignoraba, y se marchó donde las hermanas Strauss. ¿Por qué demonios estaba Natsu tan guapo con su ropa de siempre? Es decir, ni que su vestimenta hubiese cambiado tras volver de los grandes juegos mágicos. Maldijo por lo bajo; y posó una mano en su cara, aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos para que nadie viese su sonrojo. Suspiró aliviada al llegar junto a las hermanas Strauss. Solo esperaría a que Lisanna se marchase y preguntaría a Mirajane su plan.

Aunque no entendía eso de que tenía diez maneras para que conquistase a Natsu.

—Hola Lucy —saludaron con una sonrisa las hermanas Strauss.

—Hola Mira, Lisanna… —habló, suspirando, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la barra.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Lucy? Te ves decaída —cuestionó la más pequeña de las hermanas.

La rubia solo se sentó correctamente, intentando disimular que necesitaba que el idiota de Natsu se diera cuenta de que ella no solo lo quería como amiga, demonios.

—Oh, no es na…

—Tiene problemas de amores, Lisanna.

—¿Oh, en serio? ¿Se dio cuenta por fin, Mira-nee?

—Aquí donde la ves, por fin…

—¡Vo-Vosotras dos…! —Exclamó sonrojada y señalándolas con un dedo—. Mira, no quería que nadie se enterase, maldición. Y no es por ti Lisanna, pero yo…

—Oh no te preocupes, Lucy, sé que amas a Natsu.

—¿Lo sabes? —Cuestionó sorprendida.

La rubia no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Había oído que hace muchos años —de pequeños— Natsu y Lisanna habían estado muy juntos, habían sido mejores amigos. Pero ahora todos decían que aunque Lisanna hubiese "revivido" Natsu ya no la miraba de igual manera, y eso la maga estelar jamás lo comprendería. ¿Por qué Natsu ya no sentía nada por Lisanna? A veces el idiota era una maldita caja de sorpresas.

—Te dije que lo sabíamos todos, Lucy —le aclaró la Strauss mayor—. Además, debía contarle a Lisanna lo que me dijiste esta tarde, porque ella va a ayudarme en mi plan.

Ambas la miraron curiosas. Lucy deseó haber mantenido cerrada su boca y que nadie se hubiese enterado de que amaba al idiota de Natsu. Bueno, aunque lo supiesen todos ella se habría mantenido al margen y nada estúpido hubiese ocurrido. Pero claro, el amor la obligaba a actuar lo mas rápido posible para que ese idiota la amase también; o que al menos notase sus sentimientos.

—No sé porqué me da que no va a gustarme esto… —susurró la rubia, desconfiada.

—¿En que te ayudo, Mira-nee?

—No es nada complicado, solo le dirás a Lucy una manera de conquistar a Natsu y ella la llevara a cabo.

—¿¡Estás bromeando!? —Exclamó indignada la Heartphilia.

—¿Una manera de conquistar a Natsu? Ya veo… —Asintió Lisanna, pensando en alguna idea.

—¿Se te ocurre algo, Lisanna? —Cuestionó la maga de clase S a su hermana, quien solo pidió unos segundos mas para pensar.

—¡No me ignoréis! ¡Me niego rotundamente a hacer eso! —Expresó Lucy, cruzando sus manos en "x" por delante de su cabeza; mostrando así su disconformidad con el asunto; a la vez que ocultaba su sonrojo.

—Lucy, créeme que con mi plan conquistaras a Natsu.

La Heartphilia la miró desconfiada, sin creerse sus palabras. ¿Su plan? Dios Santo, aquello sería tremendamente vergonzoso. No estaba segura de si podría soportarlo. Aun seguía sin entender eso de que el plan constaba de diez maneras, con solo una de ellas podría conquistar a Natsu.

—¿Estás… segura?

—Lo estoy —y la seguridad en su mirada hizo que Lucy suspirara, resignándose a hacerla caso—. ¿Lisanna, ya lo pensaste?

—Si, así es, Mira-nee. Tengo mi manera. ¿La puedo poner en marcha?

—Por supuesto, es toda tuya —la pequeña de los Strauss asintió, ilusionada, tomando de la mano a la maga estelar—. Ah, y Lucy, cuando acabes ven a contarme que tal te fue, ¿sí?

—Claro… solo espero que funcione.

Mirajane las observó marcharse al piso de arriba, mientras solo sonreía, orgullosa de su plan. Y no podía evitar estar ilusionada con él, ya que Lucy estaba tan equivocada. Estaba segura que la maga estelar creía que con una manera podría conquistar a Natsu. Pero eso estaba tan lejos de la realidad… El Dragon Slayer de fuego a veces era remotamente despistado, y para ello Mirajane Strauss había ideado un plan compuesto de diez maneras por las que Lucy, sin lugar a dudas, conquistaría a Natsu. Estaba segura de que no fallaría. Se marchó de allí, dirigiéndose a una de las mesas a llevar bebida… y ya de paso, les avanzaría un poco de su plan.

…

—¡Ni hablar, Lisanna! ¡Natsu odia ir de compras!

—No digo que le lleves de compras, solo que le compres un detalle. Recuerdo que las sorpresas siempre le hacían mucha ilusión.

La rubia suspiró, aun sin estar convencida.

—¿Y qué le puedo regalar? ¡No soy buena en esas cosas!

—Puedo acompañarte al centro comercial, pero tú serás la que elija el regalo; si no esto no tendría sentido. Lucy, tienes que poner todo tu esfuerzo en esto. Mira-nee está ilusionada y sé que tú amas a Natsu de verdad, créeme que por eso yo también estoy feliz.

—Lisanna… —no sabía que contestar ante eso.

—Sé que Natsu es complicado y un maldito despistado, pero sé también que la única persona que lo hará feliz serás tú.

La rubia se mordió el labio, claramente emocionada. No sabía que Lisanna pensaba eso de ella, en absoluto lo hubiese imaginado jamás. Pero tenía razón, debía esforzarse porque Natsu valía la pena. No lo hacía ni por Mirajane ni por nadie, lo hacía porque lo amaba y porque quería ser amada por Natsu. No podía ignorar más lo que le exigía su corazón. Tomó su abrigo y salió de la habitación del gremio, decidida y sin dudar. Miró por unos segundos a Lisanna, sonriéndola; no había duda alguna, haría caso a las hermanas Strauss y conquistaría a Natsu.

—¿Vienes Lisanna? ¡Buscaremos por todo el centro comercial hasta encontrar algo! No pararemos hasta obtener lo indicado.

—¿Tienes una idea de que regalarle? —Cuestionó la pequeña Strauss, poniéndose a su paso.

Lucy sonrió, mirándola con ojos brillantes.

—Algo así.

Lisanna solo rió, divertida, porque sabía que aquella rubia era la indicada para su querido amigo Natsu. No había tardado en darse cuenta. Desde la distancia —apoyada en la barra— Mirajane sonrió, orgullosa de que su hermana le ayudase. La peliblanca observó como Natsu las miraba curioso, y justo cuando se dispuso a seguirlas la mano de ésta en su hombro se lo impidió.

—Mira, ¿que ocurre? ¿Dónde van Lucy y Lisanna?

—Van de compras, ¿quieres acompañarlas?

—¿¡Ah!? ¡Ni hablar! Cuando fuí la ultima vez con Lucy solo me hizo cargar bolsas; me aburrí.

La mayor de los Strauss sonrió, dándose cuenta que Lucy había llegado a conocer a Natsu hasta un punto que rozaba la confianza absoluta. Natsu odiaba ir de compras, solo la había acompañado a ella. Vaya, realmente el pelirrosa cambiaba con Lucy. Aunque la verdad no le extrañaba que Lucy conociera hasta ese punto a Natsu, cualquier persona conocía a aquella que amaba como la palma de su mano.

 _Y bien lo sabía ella._

…

Cuando Lucy volvió al gremio ya era tarde. Se paró en la puerta del mismo, pero no entró. Solo espero —por consejo de Lisanna— a que saliera Natsu. Bueno, más bien la misma Lisanna sacaría del gremio al Dragon Slayer para que ellos pudieran hablar sin nadie que los interrumpiera. Y Lucy no lo podía negar, maldición, estaba nerviosa. ¿Y si a Natsu no le gustaba lo que le había comprado? Demonios, habían tardado un buen rato en encontrar algo que Lucy suponía que le gustaría. Demonios, Natsu no es que fuera un modelo.

Lisanna la había ayudado bastante a elegir. La rubia podía decir sin dudar que ella tenía un gusto esplendido por la ropa. Aunque bueno, eso era normal. Al fin y al cabo su magia era algo en lo que cambiaba de ropa constantemente. Sujetó con fuerza la bolsa contra su pecho y se mordió un labio. Estaba deseosa de dárselo, ojala le gustase. No sabría que hacer si no fuera así. O sea, simplemente le había comprado un presente y con eso —según Lisanna— haría que el pelirrosa se fijase en ella. Porque a Natsu no solían regalarle cosas y la peliblanca estaba segura de que a él le encantaría recibir ese regalo de su compañera.

Cuando Lucy levantó la vista, deseando que el estúpido se diera cuenta de que lo amaba para evitar que Mirajane siguiese con ese estúpido plan, y que ella estuviera de una vez con el chico que amaba le observó salir obligado por Lisanna. Maldijo por lo bajo, sonrojándose al verlo. Estúpida, mas que estúpida.

—¡Lisanna, suéltame! ¿Qué demonios ocurre?

—Ay vamos, Natsu, alguien quiere darte algo. Observa, ahí está.

Cuando ambos miraron al frente, vieron a Lucy sujetar con fuerza una bolsa mientras miraba al cielo sonriente —para evitar ponerse mas nerviosa cuando él se acercase—. Lisanna sonrió, su amiga lo estaba haciendo genial. Natsu levantó ambas cejas, extrañado.

—¿Luce? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué es eso que llevas?

Ella lo miró, y con las mejillas un poco rojas le sonrió; debía hacerlo. Él se acercó hasta que estuvieron a unos dos pasos de distancia.

—Hola Natsu. Tengo algo para ti. Ven —le tomó del brazo derecho, tirando de él hasta el patio trasero del gremio. Allí estarían aun mas tranquilos.

—Luce, ¿¡por qué ahora tú tiras de mí!?

Ella sonrió, observando de reojo como Lisanna la daba ánimos con su hermosa sonrisa. La maga estelar tendría que hacerlo, porque estaba segura que podría conquistar el corazón del estúpido Dragon Slayer de Fuego.

…

No tardaron mas de dos minutos en ir al centro del lugar. Natsu la miró molesto; cruzándose de brazos se preguntó que era lo que le ocurría a su amiga. Bufó, dispuesto no moverse a otro lado más.

—No me moveré más de aquí.

—No hace falta que lo hagas, aquí estamos mas tranquilos.

El pelirrosa levantó una ceja al ver a la Heartphilia tocándose el pelo suelto, como si estuviera mas nerviosa de lo normal.

—Happy no está… —Ella lo miró, obvio que no quería que estuviera; demonios, que iba a ponerse aun mas nerviosa si estuviera el exceed sin vergüenza—. Luce, ¿acaso quieres violarme?

—¿Ah?

—¡Estamos solos! —Expresó, señalándola con un dedo mientras la mirada de ella era un poema—. ¿Seguro no quieres violarme? ¡No me dejaré, ¿entendiste?!

—¡Serás estúpido! ¡Claro que no quiero volarte, animal! —Se acercó a él y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza—. ¿¡Qué se supone que tienes en la cabeza, Natsu!?

—¡No me pegues, Luce!

—¡Te lo mereces!

—¿¡Y por qué demonios estamos solos si no quieres violarme!?

Ella se sonrojó, relajándose un tanto y apretando mas entre sus dedos la bolsa.

—¡Ajá! ¿Ves? ¡Te quedaste sin…! ¿Eh?

La rubia solo le ofreció la bolsa, apartando la mirada hacía otro lado. No se atrevía a mirarlo mientras le daba el regalo.

—Te compré este... regalo. Solo ábrelo y ya.

Natsu levantó ambas cejas, realmente confundido —y sorprendido, para que negarlo—. Tomó la bolsa, desconfiado, y la abrió. Lo que encontró dentro de ella lo dejó sorprendido. Sacó de allí una chaqueta y unos pantalones abombados de color gris, los cuales tenían calaveras amarillas decorándolos. En el caso de la chaqueta la calavera estaba en la espalda, y en el caso de los pantalones, había dos, una en cada pierna. De las calaveras salían líneas amarillas, haciendo que la ropa se viera mas colorida. El pelirrosa se quedó sorprendido, pero en unos instantes los ojos le brillaron; amaba esa ropa, sin duda que se la pondría para la siguiente misión que tuviesen. Le encantaba que fuera tan novedosa. Aunque no sabía mucho de moda, sabía que Lucy tenía un buen gusto y ahí se lo demostraba.

—¿Te gusta? —Cuestionó ella, aun con la mirada apartada de él.

—¡Es genial! —Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, apretando entre sus manos la ropa; estaba demasiado feliz—. ¡Gracias, Luce! Me la pondré en la primera misión, así sin duda seré el más cool —se apartó de ella y rió, orgulloso de verse el mejor vestido del gremio; entonces, de un momento a otro, su sonrisa cambió a una malvada—. Ya verás cuando se lo enseñe a Gray, Luce, ¡se morirá de envidia!

Volvió a reír, marchándose corriendo al gremio. Buscaría a Gray y se reiría orgulloso de que él tenía ropa nueva y el Fullbuster no. Se enorgullecería de lo que su mejor amiga le había regalado. Ella solo se quedó estática. Cuando había sentido a Natsu abrazarla casi se vio en suelo, intentando tranquilizar los estridentes latidos de su corazón de esa manera. Pero consiguió aguantar de pie, sonrojada, y feliz al ver que a él le había gustado. Suspiró cuando el pelirrosa se apartó; la maga estelar se posó una mano en el pecho, viendo que sus latidos eran en verdad incontrolables.

—¡Natsu, espera…!

Cuando lo vio alejarse estiró una de sus manos, queriendo frenarlo y que le dijera que la amaba; para que de una vez pudiesen estar juntos. Pero aunque le gritó, él no se paró. Al parecer solo con eso no iba a ser suficiente. Pero igualmente se alegraba de haber actuado de aquella manera. A su amigo le había gustado su regalo, eso era más que suficiente para ella.

 _Porque le encantaba ver a Natsu feliz._

…

Unos minutos después volvió al gremio, sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la barra; miró a Mirajane con una ligera sonrisa. Estaba segura de que la maga de clase S sabía que no había tenido éxito, pero no podía evitar estar feliz. Aun más cuando escuchaba de fondo a Natsu gritar feliz y a Gray mirarlo con mala cara. Al girarse, Lucy sabía que el Fullbuster miraba de reojo a Juvia, preguntándose porque a él no le regalaban nada.

No pudo evitar reírse, Gray a veces era estúpido.

—Lucy, al parecer no funcionó, ¿cierto?

—No, no lo hizo. Pero estoy feliz de que le haya gustado.

La mayor de los Strauss sonrió, orgullosa de ella. Tomó una de sus manos, y la miró con decisión. La rubia bien lo sabía, el plan continuaba. No pudo evitar emocionarse, porque la mirada de Mira la demostraba que debía seguir luchando.

—No te desanimes, aun nos quedan nueve maneras, Lucy. Mañana continuaremos con la segunda. Así que no te rindas hasta conseguirlo, ¿entendido? ¡Yo también daré mi mejor esfuerzo!

La maga estelar sonrió, dejando que un par de lagrimas cayesen por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Podría decirse que no estaba triste, porque sus amigos la ayudarían a conquistar a Natsu. Al fin y al cabo, se encontraba en casa; la ayuda siempre estaría a su disposición.

—¡Sí…!

…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **N** _&_ **L**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Y que os pareció el primer capítulo? Y sí, como so imagináis es la ropa que Natsu llevaba en la saga de Tártaros. Recuerdo que esto es pre-Tártaros. Vjhbheuhfbhrueijfbvfjie, Natsu es un personaje "LOL". ¿Por qué? Porque por lo menos yo cuando le veo decir o hacer alguna gilipollez siempre pienso, "LOL Natsu, ¿en que demonios piensas?" o "¿que demonios haces?". Ihfuehfvufiejfi, lo amo en verdad. No me matéis al pobre Natsu, necesita un incentivo(?).**_

 _ **Agradezco los reviews a:**_ _Giuly DG, Tsukiyo-san, Kaya-Petrova, Justney, lady-werempire._ _ **Me hicisteis muy feliz, de veras:3 Es bueno leer reviews para continuar con la historia con muchas ganas. ¡Sois amores! Os lo agradezco y aquí tenéis la continuación.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado también este capitulo y ya sabéis, reviews, favs y follows.**_

 _ **Se despide TemriAckerman06.**_


	3. Manera 2

_**Hola a todos, y gracias por todo ese apoyo, amo ver las notificaciones que llegan a mi correo, me hacen muy feliz. Y agradezco de corazón a los que gastan un poco de su tiempo dejándome review, sin ellos esto no sería lo mismo; gracias de nuevo:3. Vamos al lío. Personalmente me encanta este capítulo, ya que soy de la opinión de que la personalidad y la inteligencia también enamoran.**_

 _ **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **La canción será**_ _Tu mirada me hace grande – Maldita Nerea._ _ **Lo comprenderéis al final:3.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

 **N** _&_ **L**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Manera 2:**

 **¿Con… un libro?**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La rubia se encontraba en su piso, escribiendo un capítulo de su nuevo libro —o bueno, intentándolo escribir—. ¿Cómo iba a concentrarse con el abrazo de Natsu todo el rato en su cabeza? Bien, reconocía que le había encantado —se dijo, tirando el bolígrafo y resignándose— sentir el calor que desprendía siempre el cuerpo de Natsu era algo simplemente maravilloso para ella. Suspiró, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa y dejando caer su cabeza sobre ellos. En verdad estaba agotada, no del plan de Mira, sino de que Natsu fuera tan estúpido respecto a los sentimientos. ¿Y si se ponía en la frente un cartel de _«Te amo, Natsu»_? Quizás así él se daría cuenta.

Entonces, en mitad de su monologo mental, escuchó el timbre de la puerta de su casa sonar y no pudo evitar extrañarse. Natsu, Happy y medio gremio siempre entraban por la ventana —normalmente, sin llamar y sin que ella se cerciorase de ello—, ¿así que, quien podría llamarla ahora? Solo había tocado el timbre una vez, así que suponía que era alguien paciente.

Suspiró y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrir. A quién vio al hacerlo le hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—¡Levy, que bueno verte! ¿Qué haces aquí?

La peli-azul sonrió, recolocándose la bolsa que portaba llena de libros y demás en su hombro derecho. Lucy le invitó a pasar, llevándose una sonrisa de su parte.

—Lu-chan, vengo a visitarte; Mira-san me lo dijo. Hay que preparar la segunda manera. ¡Con permiso!

Entró a la casa de su amiga, viendo que Lucy se lo había permitido, mientras la Heartphilia se quedaba quieta, sin saber que demonios decir o como reaccionar.

—Maldita Mira… se lo dijo a la mitad el gremio… —pronunció entre dientes, una de sus cejas tiritaba con rabia.

—¿Lu-chan, pasó algo?

—No, no es nada —la rubia cerró con fuerza la puerta, intentando relajarse; Levy no tenía la culpa, había sido ella por hacer caso de ese estúpido plan—. ¿Y bien? —Preguntó cuando llegó hasta ella, quien estaba sentada en la mesa de la sala.

—No te preocupes, Lu-chan, te ayudaré. ¿Sabes? Para conquistar a un chico hay que llamar su curiosidad.

Lucy levantó una ceja, ¿y lo decía ella? ¿Quién salía con el tipo mas extraño que había conocido? No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa surcara por sus labios, se preguntaba como se suponía que Levy había conseguido llamar la "curiosidad" del Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

Quizás luego sería ella quien interrogara.

…

—¿Mira te mandó aquí?

Cuestionó la rubia, sentándose en una silla al lado de su amiga, mientras dejaba sobre la mesa una bandeja con zumos y galletas. La McGarden asintió, tomando una de las galletas y dándola un mordisco. Después tomó un sorbo del zumo de piña que había traído Lucy, siendo imitada por ésta.

—Mira-san nos contó, en resumidas cuentas, lo que planeaba y…

—¡Quieta ahí! —La interrumpió ella con una mano—. ¿Cómo que "nos" contó?

—¿Eh? ¿No sabías? Todos creíamos que te habías dado cuenta de que si el plan de Mira-san contaba de diez maneras para conquistar a Natsu, habría diez personas del gremio que te ayudaríamos.

—Dime que bromeas —habló en un susurró la maga estelar, poniéndose una mano en la cara.

—Lu-chan, créeme, le conquistaras. ¡Quienes te vamos a ayudar no nos rendiremos! Así que esperamos que tú tampoco —la peli-azul la observó apoyar su frente contra la mesa, y suspiró, buscando una manera de que no decayese—. ¿Lo amas, Lu-chan? —Pudo observar a Lucy asintiendo con la cabeza; sería boba—. Entonces no te avergüences porque te ayudemos, somos una familia, y ya era hora de que vosotros dos os convirtierais en pareja.

—¿Ya era hora…? —La rubia levantó la cabeza, sonrojada a más no poder—. No quería que nadie más se metiera, demonios que vergüenza, y ahora veo que seréis diez quienes lo hagáis. ¡Y ya sé que somos una familia! Demonios, os agradezco vuestro esfuerzo, pero…

—Oye, oye, Lu-chan, que solo acabamos de empezar. Además, Mira-san es una cabezota, no se rendirá hasta que salgáis por fin… y nosotros tampoco.

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia? —Cuestionó, apartando la mirada de la McGarden.

—Porque ambos sois nuestros amigos, necesitáis que os ayudemos. También porque tú lo amas, Lu-chan. Y bueno, también porque Natsu necesita… un _incentivo._

—¿Un incentivo? —Preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—¡Es hora de que nos pongamos Lu-chan! —Ella se levantó, con una sonrisa.

—Oye, no me ignores… —Habló viéndola levantarse y vaciar la bolsa que portaba en la cama de la habitación de la maga estelar; Lucy suspiró, resignándose—. Como sea, ¿cuál es tu manera?

La peli-azul se sintió orgullosa, porque su rubia amiga por fin estaba decidida a aceptar su ayuda. Demonios, que ambos necesitaban un pequeño empujón, aunque mas concretamente: Natsu necesitaba un incentivo; y Lucy una manera de acercarse a él con valentía, sin miedo al rechazo que estaba segura que temía. Estaba claro que el Dragon Slayer de fuego no la rechazaría, o eso esperaba, porque no creía que Natsu fuese tan estúpido.

—Ah, no es muy difícil, Lu-chan, solo escucha. En unos quince minutos Natsu vendrá a tu casa; le cité por esa hora. Así que lo que se me ocurrió…

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Estoy en pijama!

—¡Es-Espera, Lu-chan! —Gritó al verla correr hacia su habitación, suspiró, sabiendo que ella no la escucharía. Bueno, por lo menos su manera no requisaba de que Lucy la escuchase—. Seguro saldrá todo genial, Lu-chan…

…

Exactamente doce minutos después, Lucy Heartphilia salía de su baño vestida con una camisa de cuadros roja y blanca, y unos short vaqueros; su pelo estaba suelto. Cuando salió al salón secándose el pelo con una toalla esperó ver a su amiga Levy, pero ésta ya se había marchado dejando un libro con una nota encima suyo. La rubia levantó una ceja, ¿y qué pasaba con su manera de conquistar a Natsu? Se acercó y tomó la nota, la leyó en a penas unos segundos, y a su causa un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose al baño para acabar de secarse el pelo.

—Eso no funcionara…

…

El tiempo no era en absoluto desagradable en Magnolia, por lo que Natsu Dragneel podía entrar a la casa de su mejor amiga sin ningún tipo de contratiempo. Levy le había avisado de que fuese sobre las cinco de la tarde; y eso hizo él, aunque quizás se había adelantado un par de minutos. Por eso se quedó apoyado en la ventana del piso de la maga estelar, observándola cantar y bailar mientras movía cacharros en la cocina.

Obviamente, el pelirrosa levantó ambas cejas, confuso por la _extraña_ felicidad de su amiga. Demonios, que él sabía que Lucy siempre estaba de buen humor —cosa que le agradaba especialmente de ella— pero ese día estaba mas alegre de lo normal. Lo cual preocupó y gustó por partes iguales al Dragon Slayer. Cuando ella salió de nuevo al salón con una bandeja con galletas y dos vasos de zumo casi gritó al ver a su mejor amigo mirándola desde la ventana. Por suerte pudo evitar tirar la bandeja al suelo, dejándola al tiempo en la mesa con solo un poco de zumo derramado.

—¡Hey, Luce! —Saludó, con su mano derecha alzada.

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿¡Desde cuando llevas ahí!? Demonios, podrías avisar, ¿sabías? –Le dijo, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Ah? Levy me dijo que viniese a verte, pero como vine antes de la hora y tú te veías tan… _alegre_ , no quise molestar. ¿Esperabas a alguien, Luce? —Por alguna razón, su ceño se frunció; después investigaría aquello.

—Sí, esperaba a Happy.

—¿A Happy? Pero si Mira me dijo que estaba con Charle —el mago frunció los labios, mirando a un lado enfurruñado—. ¿Acaso me mintió…?

La rubia se dio cuenta que de nuevo todo estaba pensado por Mirajane para que no hubiese ni un pequeño error. Ella se acarició la sien, pensando ahora en lo estúpido que era ese mago.

—¡Idiota! ¿Cómo voy a esperar a Happy?

—¿Entonces para que me dices que lo estas esperando? —Habló, saltando de la ventana al interior del piso de la Heartphilia—. ¡Me mentiste! —La acusó con un dedo.

—¿Pero qué…? —Suspiró varias veces, intentando tranquilizarse; lo miró, con las manos en sus caderas. No se podía ser sarcástica con él, maldición—. ¡Estaba esperándote a ti, Natsu, estúpido!

–¿A mí? —Se señaló con un dedo; levantó una de sus cejas confundido—. Entonces Happy si que había quedado con Charle…

Lucy suspiró al verlo razonar aquello. Maldición, ¿qué no era capaz de razonar otras cosas mucho mas fáciles? ¿Cómo que ella lo amaba, por ejemplo?

—Le pedí a Levy que te dijese de venir a mi casa. Quería… _leerte_ algo —eso le había dicho Levy que dijese, y supuso que era para que Natsu no sospechase; no era tan estúpido como parecía.

—¿Leerme? —Levantó amabas cejas, tomándose aquello por un ataque; frunció el ceño—. Igneel ya me enseñó a leer.

—No digo que no sepas leer, Natsu. Me refiero a que quiero que leas esto conmigo.

—¿Acaso no sabes leer? —Porque era lo mas lógico. ¿Para que le iba a pedir si no Lucy que leyese con ella?—. No te preocupes Lucy, ¡yo te enseñaré!

Ella se dio con la mano en la frente, sentándose en una de las sillas.

—Solo siéntate, Natsu. Y sé leer, ¿cómo demonios eres tan estúpido para algunas cosas?

—¡Eh! ¡Tú eres la estúpida que me pidió que la ayudase a leer! —Se quejó con el ceño fruncido, tomando uno de los zumos.

—¡No te pedí que me ayudases a leer! —Bufó, relajándose un tanto—. Te pido que leas conmigo.

Ella le observó beber del zumo y al verlo acariciarse la nuca sonrió. En verdad, aunque a veces era estúpido, lo amaba; mas que a nadie.

—Muy bien, te ayudaré a leer.

Ella suspiró. Al parecer había "convencido" a ese cabezón. Estuvieron tomando por unos minutos los zumos y las galletas entre risas por la estupidez de Gray, entre recuerdos graciosos de misiones y por la vergüenza de Gajeel cuando lo veían con Levy. Demonios, Lucy reconocía que eran sumamente adorables. Y se recordó que no había hablado con Levy de su relación con el Dragón Slayer de Hierro. Se le había olvidado preguntarle. Bueno, mas tarde lo haría.

—Luce, ¿qué es este libro?

La rubia observó por encima de su vaso de zumo que era el libro que estaba antes sobre su mesa. Aun no lo había mirado. Solo leyó la nota.

—Oh, me lo trajo Levy antes.

Natsu lo abrió y leyó las primeras líneas, solo pudo hacerlo unos segundos hasta que escuchó a la rubia chillar y quitárselo de las manos. ¡Era el libro que le había traído Levy, maldición! Y en la nota decía —cosa que aun no entendía— que solo podía leerlo ella.

—¡Luce, ¿por qué me lo quitas?! Estaba leyéndolo.

—Yo lo leeré por ti. Te lo dije antes, ¿recuerdas?

El pelirrosa, no muy convencido por aquello, asintió. Había leído la primera línea y le había dejado con la duda. Como había observado, ese libro pequeño solo tenía una hoja, y un par de párrafos. Y sinceramente, no había comprendido el principio así que estaría encantado de escuchar a Lucy leérselo; había llamado su curiosidad. Lucy le miró de reojo, viéndole como la atendía esperando que leyese. Y en verdad se sorprendió, no esperaba que Natsu la escuchase tan fácilmente. Levantó ambas cejas y abrió el libro. ¿Solo tenía una hoja? Cuando leyó por encima los párrafos que tenía se dio cuenta del interés del Dragon Slayer por él.

—Bien… —miró a su compañero por encima del libro antes de comenzar, y en verdad le sorprendió que la atendiese. Suspiró—. _«Ni bien llegó a la tierra árida, se sintió incomodo. Se había alejado de sus tradiciones, de su familia; y todo había sido por proteger a un humano»_ —Lucy le miró de reojo, le vio tragar saliva—. _«Pero a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía de lo hecho. Amaba a ese humano y sintió que con su acción aquel humano sería libre; que podría estar con la persona que… amaba»._

Cuando se frenó, Natsu la observó, confuso por aquella interrupción. Realmente le emocionaba esa historia. Aunque le sorprendía que un dragón hiciese eso, él sabía perfectamente que los dragones eran buenos y que harían eso, y mucho mas, por los que amaban.

—¿Luce, qué pasa?

—Oh, no es… nada. ¿Quieres que siga? —Le cuestionó, mordiéndose un labio.

—Por supuesto, ¡estoy seguro que acabara bien!

Y Lucy sabía que muy probablemente aquello no ocurriese. ¿Por qué Levy le había mandado leer eso? ¿Esa era su manera? ¿Entristecer a Natsu?

— _«Unos meses más tarde, el dragón desde lo más alto del cielo observaba como aquel humano conseguía conquistar a la mujer que amaba. Y el dragón se alegraba de haberlo salvado, de haber dado su vida por él. Lo observó crecer, sonreír, reír… Lo observó hacer amigos y al final pudo verlo, dando su vida a cambio, tener una familia con la mujer que amaba. El dragón sonrió desde el cielo, orgulloso de sus actos. Porque había puesto de todo su esfuerzo en criarlo, y ahora se daba cuenta de que no se había equivocado; la tierra no era tan árida como al principio. Jamás había visto tan feliz a su hijo»._

Lucy terminó de leer, y no quiso levantar la vista hasta entonces. Cuando lo hizo vio a Natsu con cara seria, mirando segundos después al suelo. No sabía que pasaba por su cabeza, pero quizás se arrepentía de haberle hecho caso a Levy. Aquello podría haberle hecho _demasiado_ daño al pelirrosa, al fin y al cabo, su padre desapareció de la nada.

—Luce… ¿el dragón sonrió al ver a su hijo?

Ella se quedó mirándolo curiosa, su cara aun estaba oculta bajo su flequillo; él estaba agachado. Pero le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, absolutamente sincera.

—Sí, sí que lo hizo.

—Que bueno… ¿y el hijo fue feliz?

—Por supuesto que lo fue —suspiró y apartó su mirada, dirigiéndola al paisaje que se presentaba tras su ventana; el Sol daba un aspecto era hermoso—, además, pienso que desde el principio supo porque… su padre actuó de aquella manera —él levantó la cabeza, mirándola curioso—. Los padres son maravillosos, Natsu, darían la vida por sus hijos. Yo… estoy segura que mi madre lo hizo —los ojos de Natsu se abrieron, sorprendidos—; y bueno, mi padre a pesar de que durante siete años no estuve, continuaba queriéndome y extrañándome, esperando a que yo… le perdonase. Sé que hubiera buscado hasta cansarse Tenroujima, si se hubiese enterado.

Natsu se dio cuenta de algo: Lucy no lloraba, solo sonreía, orgullosa. Y él con solo recordar a Igneel estaba a punto de hacerlo. Aquella historia había hecho que recordase mas que nunca a su padre; ¡demonios cuanto lo añoraba!

—Ojala Igneel hubiese estado mas tiempo junto a mí, pero igual siento que… me observa. Jamás creeré que está muerto.

La rubia le miró de reojo y viendo como le caía una lagrima, sonrió, dejando el libro sobre la mesa y estirando una de sus manos hasta tocar una de las del pelirrosa sobre la mesa. Él la miró sorprendido, quitándose la lagrima.

—Él estaría muy orgulloso de ti, Natsu.

—¿Lo estaría?

—Por supuesto, jamás lo dudes.

Él se contagió de su sonrisa, y la miró a los ojos; ella también lo miró a él y sintió morirse, sentía como algo muy grande creía en su pecho de forma incontrolable.

—¿Crees que Igneel sabría al irse que sí que sería feliz?

—Puede ser... tendrás que demostrarle que lo eres.

—¿Y… crees que encontraré a alguien como hizo el protagonista?

Ella sonrió, sintiendo como sus mejillas pasaban a un ligero sonrojo. A pesar de ello no apartó la mirada de él, de sus ojos; y Natsu tampoco lo hizo, le gustaba aquella sensación, aquellos únicos ojos color chocolate. Los ojos de Lucy siempre habían sido únicos.

—Todo puede ser. Quizás hasta estés cerca de encontrarla.

Natsu la miró atentamente y Lucy juró que pudieron estar por unos minutos en un completo silencio, solo mirándose con atención; _queriéndose_ en silencio. O eso era al menos de parte de la rubia. No le hacía falta hacer recuerdos con Natsu ni forzar a que apareciesen, éstos lo hacían sin necesidad de ello. Quizás porque aquella historia suya era diferente al resto. De repente él se apartó y se levantó, dándose una palmada en la frente. Lucy sintió como su mano derecha volvía a estar fría. Y como sus ojos requerían de nuevo de esa fuerza que le traspasaban los orbes verde-oliva de su mejor amigo.

—Happy me dijo que fuese a entretener a Gajeel, decía así que no habría peligro de que Lily se acercase a Charle. No quería que le estropease su cita —se dio la vuelta y se subió a la repisa de la ventana, pero sin marcharse aun; dudó de que Lucy le molestase que se fuese. Demonios, que se había acordado de repente, no era su culpa—. ¿Te molesta que me vaya, Luce?

—En absoluto; ve, Happy no podrá solo.

Natsu asintió feliz y se dejó caer; mientras corría hacía el gremio gritaba insultando al Dragón Slayer de hierro. Lucy estaba segura que no tardarían en pelearse. Aunque de igual forma ella estaba feliz. Aquello era lo mas bonito que había vivido con Natsu, el silencio menos molesto de toda su vida, los ojos mas hermosos que jamás se cansaría de ver, y la historia mas preciosa que había tenido el gusto de leer.

 _Le debía una cena a Levy._

…

Cuando Mirajane vio llegar a Natsu al gremio, peleándose con Gajeel pero sin dejar de sonreír, supo que Levy había triunfado también. Estaba segura que cuando mañana viese a Lucy ella le contaría todo y la Demonio sabría que estaba en lo cierto. Su sonrisa se expandió. Y mirando a una de las mesas supo de sobra que su próxima persona tampoco fallaría. Poco a poco su plan daba frutos.

Se preguntaba que tendría pensado su siguiente persona. Solo esperaba que no tuvieran muchas _confusiones_.

…

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **N** _&_ **L**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Amé este capitulo, simplemente me pareció tan hermoso. Y aunque no os lo creáis Natsu no huyó, fjeiwejfnjiefgxD. Lucy le consiguió sacar una hermosa sonrisa:). Ijcfoekjcie, morí de amor y amé este capitulo. Y la verdad estoy segura de que Natsu y Lucy hablaron de Igneel, y los padres de Lucy. O sea, tienen suficiente confianza para hacerlo.**_

 _ **Ya se ha confirmado lo que —supongo— que muchos preveíais: 10 maneras, 10 personas del gremio que participaran en el plan de Mira. Y ya tengo pensadas las 10 euhehfuehhdufhe:33333.**_

 _ **Como habéis visto, me encanta el GaLe, pero no hubo momentos de ellos en este capitulo. Ya me imagino a todos: "Tem, ¿¡que mierda te pasa!? ¡Danos un momento GaLe!" —podéis llamarme Tem con total libertad, mi nick sin originalidad es muy largoxD—. Y yo os digo que, dejando de lado que esto es un NaLu, solo vamos por el segundo capitulo. ¡Tengo muchísimas cosas pensadas que quiero que afecten a la relación de Natsu y Lucy! Las cuales sé que os gustaran —yo las amo—. Así que paciencia (?) ***_ _ **se esconde tras un muro***_ _ **.**_

 _ **En fin, ya me callo. Gracias por los reviews a:**_ _Giuly DG, Kaya-Petrova, lady-werempire, la osa roja, Tsukiyo-san, Tobitaka97_ _ **. ¡Sois amores!:3**_

 _ **Estoy realmente feliz y emocionada porque uno de los primeros One-Shot NaLu que subí a esta página, por no decir el primero, será traducido al portugués. Éste se llama "Eternamente", por si queréis pasaros:3.**_

 _ **Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado y reviews, favs y follows. ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	4. Manera 3

_**Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Sorry por tardar mas de la cuenta, estoy bastante liada. Aviso de que jamás he abandonado ni abandonare una historia. Gracias por los favs, follows y reviews; me hacen ultra feliz.**_

 _ **No os esperáis quien es la persona de esta manera, ¿verdad?xD**_

 _ **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **La canción será** Beating Heart - Ellie Goulding._

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

 **N** _&_ **L**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Manera 3:**

 **¿Con… agua?**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Bien, Lucy, cuéntame. ¿Cómo fue con la manera de Levy?

La rubia suspiró, certificando sus dudas: Mirajane lo había planeado todo, ¡todo! ¡Desde el maldito principio! Y estaba segura de que conocía la manera de Levy, es decir, se hacía la tonta con esa mirada angelical. Pero, oh, no; claro que no.

A Lucy Heartphilia no se la engañaba tan fácilmente.

—Estoy segura de que ya sabes la manera que usó Levy, así que ¿para que voy a decirte? —Habló, cruzándose de brazos; diciéndose a sí misma que no podía haber estado más acertada.

La peliblanca ladeó la cabeza, entre confundida y sorprendida por aquello. No esperaba que se diese cuenta, aunque estaba ligeramente errada. Sonrió, sin dejar de mostrar esa calidez que desprendía su sonrisa.

—Lucy, no sé que manera usó Levy. Te aseguro que en mi plan no entra influir en las maneras de cada persona que recomiende. No tendría sentido.

La maga estelar la miró desconfiada, pero no pudo evitar darle la razón a los pocos segundos. Era simplemente odiosa, porque sí, estaba en lo cierto. ¿Cómo pretendía ayudarla si interfería? Sí, estaba en lo cierto.

—Como sea. Levy trajo un libro, se lo leí a Natsu, nos sonreímos y él se fue. No hay mas —habló, sonrojada, y sin decir lo que Mirajane esperaba.

—Ohh vaya, ¿aun crees que necesitaras solo un par de maneras para conquistarlo? —Preguntó, con su sonrisa angelical y recordándola sus palabras.

Lucy maldijo a todo ser que se llamase Mirajane. Demonios —y nunca mejor dicho—, que odiaba que le restregasen sus errores por la cara, pero reconocía que quizás la maga de clase S tenía un poco de lógica en su razonamiento.

Pero solo un poco, tampoco iba a exagerar. Bufó, apartando su mirada.

—Quizá necesite cinco maneras.

—Tendrás diez, Lucy.

—Con cinco podría…

—Antes dijiste que con una podrías y ya llevas dos maneras. ¿Quieres jugártela de nuevo?

Ella bufó, apretando sus puños, y casi negándose —se repetía esa palabra, _negándose—,_ a darle la razón. Su mirada tranquila y su sonrisa sincera le impedían negarse al plan que tan amablemente la demonio había pensado.

—Bien, bien, acepto. ¿Y cual es la siguiente manera?

—¿No pasó nada mas con la manera de Levy? —Cuestionó, levantando una ceja. Creía haber oído de Levy que había tenido éxito. Y además, por la mirada y por la sonrisa de Natsu cuando llegó al gremio lo suponía también—. Que puedas contar, claro.

—¡Mira! —Casi exclamó con un grito, bastante agudo a causa de la vergüenza y sus mejillas ardiendo. Se cruzó de brazos, indignada y avergonzada, mirando hacia otro lado—. N-No pasó nada, ¡nada!

—Vale, vale, te creo —sonrió, conteniendo una pequeña risa mientras levantaba las manos; como si se rindiera, cosa que Lucy no creía que ocurriese—. Como has dicho antes que os sonreísteis…

Ella suspiró, relajándose un tanto y echando la mirada hacia atrás, observando a su compañero de equipo. Aquél que no se le iba de la cabeza.

—Levy me trajo un libro con solo una página, supongo que la escribió solo para ese momento. Natsu no suele abrirse mucho cuando se trata de Igneel, y cuando le vi emocionarse ante mí comprendí lo que buscaba Levy con su manera.

Mirajane entendió, cambiando su semblante a uno bastante melancólico. También recordaba alguno de sus malos momentos de infancia; porque todos allí estaban rotos, pero habían sabido repararse gracias a Fairy Tail. A una nueva familia que jamás les dejaría.

—Espero que entiendas porque todos los que apreciamos a Natsu apoyamos esa idea.

—Algo así… es decir, no comprendo del todo —habló, dándose la vuelta sobre el taburete para mirar de nuevo a la demonio—. Opino que quizá Natsu sienta mas confianza conmigo por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, y porque somos mejores amigos, pero no creo que sea yo quien…

—Lucy, él no abriría su corazón a nadie más que a ti. Te aseguro que ni siquiera Gray sabía lo que te contó Natsu ayer. Aunque yo no lo sé tampoco, estoy segura que no lo sabía. Y bien sabes que son mejores amigos aunque se peleen.

—Sí, ya sé. Pero Natsu escuchó la historia de un dragón y su hijo. Este ultimo se enamora de una chica y puede vivir junto a ella formando una familia, gracias al sacrificio que hace su padre por él. Dando su vida por la del humano solo por verle obtener la felicidad —Lucy suspiró, sintiendo el dolor de Natsu otra vez—. Está dolido, aferrado a su recuerdo. Temo no poder ayudarlo cuando llegue el momento.

—¿Crees que Igneel está vivo?

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior, mirando por unos segundos al pelirrosa, quien peleaba con Gray sobre alguna misión. Después miró a la peliblanca, sin tener clara su respuesta.

—Hace unos días te hubiese dicho que no. Pero Mira, con solo la ilusión que tiene él en encontrarlo, en su seguridad en que está vivo, me hace pensar a mí que también lo está. No puedo evitarlo.

Mirajane suspiró comprendiéndoles, sobre todo a Natsu; porque Gray y Erza pensaban de igual manera. Ellos expresaban que estaba muerto, no delante de Natsu si no era necesario, pero interiormente creían al igual que todos que Igneel debía estar vivo. Como Grandine y Metalicana lo estarían también.

—Lucy, por eso tú debes permanecer a su lado. Porque tú comprendiste eso en la mitad de años que lo comprendimos el resto; y eso que algunos llevamos casi desde la pubertad a su lado. Solo tú podrás apoyarlo, te necesita a su lado, Lucy, y ayer te lo mostró. A Natsu no se le dan bien los sentimientos —dijo, observando al mago de fuego reír orgulloso de golpear a Laxus; éste bufó, devolviéndole el golpe de un simple puñetazo que le estrelló contra la pared—, por eso elige otras maneras de expresarse.

—Con acciones y hechos.

—Así es —sonrió, viendo como aquella persona de la tercera manera entraba en el gremio gritando lo de siempre—. Ahora, es tiempo de que continuemos con una nueva manera. ¿Preparada?

—¿Qué? Espera. ¿Ya? ¡Pero si no…!

—¡Hey, Juvia!

La peliazul giró su cabeza, dejando de apretar tan fuerte a Gray contra ella para ver como la maga de clase S la llamaba. Cuando vio a su rival de amor —aunque quizás ahora sería ex-rival de amor— junto a Mirajane, supo que era su hora. Soltó al mago de hielo, quien cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, recibiendo la mueca divertida de Laxus y las risas de Natsu, y se encaminó hacia allí.

No tardó mas de un minuto en llegar.

Lucy creía que era una cruel broma, porque Juvia quería asesinarla porque pensaba que quería algo con Gray. ¡Pero ella no quería nada con ese obseso del nudismo! Era su amigo, claro, pero ella solo amaba a Natsu, maldición.

—Mira-San, Lucy-San. ¿Es ya el momento de Juvia?

—Si, ya es tu turno.

—No necesito que me ayudes Juvia, en serio, puedo…

—Pero, Lucy-San, que tonterías dices. Sigue a Juvia, te mostrara como conquistar a Natsu. De esa manera Juvia ya no tendrá nada contra ti.

La rubia fue agarrada de su muñeca, siendo llevada por Juvia a algún lugar del que seguro menos esperaba. Observó a Mirajane, no muy convencida, pero ella solo les despedía con la mano. Y claro, sonriendo. Odiaba eso, porque suponía que por dentro se reía malvadamente de ella.

Cada día comprendía mas ese mote de "demonio" para su persona.

—Gray-Sama, Natsu-San, ¡no tarden en venir! A Juvia no le gustan los retrasos, y supongo que a Lucy-San tampoco… ¿cierto?

La maga estelar la observó lanzarle una mirada, mas que tétrica, mientras cruzaba el gremio hasta la salida, viendo de reojo como los chicos se quedaban mirándolas sorprendidos; Gray solo bufó, rascándose la nuca. Y era obvio que la dueña de espíritus celestiales se asustara, claro que sí; que demonios, Juvia daba miedo cuando miraba así.

Suspiró, sin posibilidades de negarse.

—No me queda mas remedio, ¿verdad?

—Buena elección Lucy-San, y no te preocupes, Juvia le ayudara a dejar de ser su rival en el amor de Gray-Sama. Conseguirás olvidarte de él.

—¡No quiero nada con Gray, Juvia! ¡Es tu novio, maldición!

—Juvia no es tonta, sabe que todas le miran cuando se quita la camiseta —Lucy se dio con la mano que no sujetaba la maga de agua en la cabeza, queriéndola decir que como no mirarlo si lo hacía el 90% del tiempo—. Pero Erza-San y tú pasáis mas tiempo con él, el resto no le preocupan a Juvia; vosotras sois sus rivales en el amor. Ya retó a Erza-San, así que Lucy-San, no le hagas retarte a ti también.

Y Lucy suspiró, comenzando a creer que si Juvia intentaba ayudarle a ella o hacer que dejara de ser su "rival en el amor". Demonios, toda chica miraría a un chico como Gray cuando se quitase la camiseta; aunque no quisiera nada con él. Tenía ojos, maldición*.

…

—Hey, Juvia… ¿Qué se supone que hacemos en la playa?

Lucy cuestionó a su amiga, enfrascada con un vestido suave de playa color rosa pálido, unas gafas de sol negras y circulares; su traje de baño era verde con lunares amarillos. Perfecto a su cuerpo. Por supuesto llevaba su bolsa de playa. Juvia apreció a su lado, ésta iba con un sombrero de paja; también, con un vestido de playa verde claro, una bolsa de playa; y su bikini era de rayas rojas y blancas.

—Es mi manera, Lucy-San. No debes preocuparte todo saldrá bien. Te ayudaré a conquistar a Natsu-San, al fin y al cabo, así un rival de amor de Juvia desaparecerá de su vista.

La rubia sonrió, comprendiendo que en verdad lo hacía por ella. Debía no desconfiar de Juvia, a pesar de todo. No tardaron ambas en colocar la sombrilla y poner sus toallas sobre la arena seca.

La playa de por sí era hermosa, el mar en el horizonte, con el sol de plena tarde luciendo sin interrupciones, hacía mostrar un paisaje digno de ver y por supuesto disfrutar. Las conchas se acumulaban allí donde las olas marcaban el final de su marea. Allí donde la arena era demasiado gustosa de pisar, blanda, y que provocaba cosquillas eternas en los pies.

Una relajación que en aquel momento Lucy Heartphilia, solo vestida con su bikini, disfrutaba; observando con sus gafas de sol la eternidad que el mar provocaba. Un significado que demostraba que no todo se acababa tan rápido como parecía. Que había cosas que si así lo deseábamos serían eternas.

Y buscar la eternidad era algo que ella siempre había querido encontrar. Solo porque quizá allí encontraría el significado de ser una _maga espíritus celestiales_. Porque las estrellas también se encontraban lejos, y alcanzarlas era tan difícil como nadar hasta el fin del mar.

¿Por qué no encontrar la eternidad a través de la magia, de _su_ magia?

Juvia la observaba solo con su traje de baño, sentada en su toalla con una sonrisa. Era bonito tener amigos como ella, creía que jamás los iba a encontrar, pero ahí estaban; solo había tenido que luchar contra Fairy Tail. Y después había encontrado su lugar. Todo ello gracias a la persona que mas amaba, quien se había convertido en su novio.

Cuando sintió unos pasos venir hacia ella se alegró, sabiendo que por fin habían llegado. Sonrió ligeramente cuando sintió la mano de Gray en su cabeza, conociéndole de sobra al punto de saber que él no era tan cariñoso como para saludarle con un beso. Pero todo podría cambiar. Le observó sentarse a su lado tras extender su toalla, sonreírla y luego observar a Lucy.

—¿Lleváis mucho tiempo esperando?

—No se preocupe, Gray-Sama, pudimos disfrutar de este lugar un poco más.

Él sonrió, observando de reojo como Natsu, vestido con una bañador rojo y una camiseta negra, miraba sin pestañear a Lucy. Como las pequeñas olas llegaban a rozarle los pies y como el viento le descolocaba el cabello suelto. El pelinegro, con una camiseta blanca y un bañador azul, suspiró en cuanto vio como Natsu dejaba caer su toalla y sonreía divertido; planeando alguna maldad.

El pelirrosa se quitó la camiseta y se ató la bufanda a la cabeza, a modo de cinta de los deportistas. Quizá para otros parecería tan estúpido con la bufanda en la cabeza, pero Gray comprendía a su amigo y sabía que jamás soltaría aquel objeto.

—¡Tened cuidado, Natsu-San!

Él solo levantó una mano, dándole a entender que había oído el pedido de Juvia, mientras que corría hasta alcanzar a Lucy en donde comenzaba el mar, ya que ellos se habían situado en la arena seca; como era normal.

Gray suspiró, solo esperaba que esos dos estuvieran juntos de una vez. Agradecía que Charle se hubiera quedado entreteniendo a Happy, Mirajane lo mataría a él si Happy hubiera venido y estropeado la manera de la maga de agua.

Se quitó la camiseta, colocándose el collar de manera adecuada para que no se lo llevase la camiseta al quitársela, y dejó la prenda a su lado. Se rascó el cabello en cuanto vio a Natsu tomar a Lucy de la cintura y girar con ella, mientras se reía divertido y ella se quejaba, sonrojada.

Entonces sintió como una mano se apoyaba sobre la suya en la toalla y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Si echaba la vista hacia atrás no sabía ni como había ocurrido aquello; como se había enamorado de Juvia. Pero por esos pequeños gestos recordaba que no era tan molesta como le parecía al principio. Dio la vuelta a su mano, entrelazándola con la de Juvia.

—¿Gray-Sama cree que acabaran juntos?

—Quien sabe. Dudo que el idiota de Natsu se dé cuenta de que la ama tan fácilmente.

—Gray-Sama, Natsu-San no da muestras de que la ame —se dejó caer sobre el hombro del pelinegro, sonriendo.

—Tsk, ni siquiera él se cerciora de ello —Gray se sonrojó ligeramente ante ese gesto, esa chica…—. Por ello Mira y todos los ayudamos.

—¿Nosotros necesitábamos ayuda? Quizá así hubiera sido mas rápido.

Gray se quedó pensando unos segundos, podría haber sido mas fácil con ayuda de otros. Pero de aquella manera le había gustado mas descubrir a la peliazul, había conocido todas sus facetas; y eso sin duda le había hecho cerciorarse de muchas cosas.

—Me gustó como ocurrió todo.

—A Juvia también, Gray-Sama. Los detalles que le mostró, la hicieron enamorarse aun más.

—¡Tú…! —Exclamó aun mas sonrojado, mientras ella comenzaba a hablar de algunos de esos detalles, alegre y diciendo algunas sandeces que le hacían avergonzarse aun mas; y que por desgracia eran ciertas—. Maldición…

Suspiró, avergonzado, y decidiendo que igual había pasado demasiado tiempo. Desde esa mañana era ya _mucho_ tiempo. Levantó la cabeza de ella apoyada en su hombro con su mano libre, y tomando su barbilla con dos de sus dedos, se acercó hasta posar sus labios sobre los de la maga. Ésta abrió sus ojos como platos, sorprendida; y a la vez extasiada.

Los cerró, sonriendo, mientras posaba su mano libre en la nuca de él, acariciando su pelo mientras le seguía el ritmo del beso. Tras un par de minutos se apartaron, sonriendo y con la respiración un poco acelerada. La peliazul no tardó en gritar de felicidad y lanzarse sobre su novio hasta hacerle caer sobre su toalla, abrazándole sin capacidad de decir palabra alguna.

Gray bufó, porque, mientras le devolvía el abrazo posando las manos en su cintura, pensaba que cuando la invitase esa noche a cenar por el aniversario de su primer mes juntos ella iba emocionarse mucho mas que ahora. Y aquello en vez de incomodarle…

Le había hecho sentir una emoción inexplicable porque llegase la noche.

…

Lucy se encontraba relajada, observando el horizonte, no parando de pensar en la eternidad y en como encontrarla. Quizá quería hacerlo por su madre, por su sueño de ver las estrellas, y que ella también deseaba. Pero cada vez que veía el horizonte lo tenía mas claro, soñaba con…

—¡Lucy!

Y sus pensamientos se cortaron —algo obvio— cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba de la espalda y la alzaba desde atrás; con las manos en su cintura. Cuando vio aquellas manos y ese olor supo perfectamente quien era. Pero sobre todo, esa ligera risa en su oreja izquierda la avisó de que su amigo planeaba algo que… _posiblemente_ no le gustaría a ella.

—Natsu… —giró ligeramente su cabeza para mirarle y pedirle _amablemente_ que la soltase, para cuando se vio con los pies a unos centímetros del suelo—. ¿Eh?

El pelirrosa, sonriendo al ver como su plan había triunfado, comenzó a girar con ella en sus brazos. Lucy se quejaba, posando sus manos sobre las de él mientras el Dragón Slayer se reía, divertido, y ella bufaba sonrojada; no había manera de que Natsu la soltase, maldición.

—¿¡Me quieres soltar de una maldita vez, Natsu!?

—Luce… ¡Que aburrida!

—¡No tienes que darme vueltas para divertirte, estúpido!

Al final el pelirrosa bufó, soltándola para dejarla en el suelo, y se cruzó de brazos. Que solo quería saludarla de una manera diferente y así se lo agradecía. Ella suspiró aliviada de verse ya liberada, y observó después a su amigo de reojo. En verdad no estaba mareada, pero demonios, que estar en brazos del chico que quería la ponía nerviosa.

 _Demasiado_.

Debía centrarse en la manera de Juvia y dejarse de juegos. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, la maga de agua no le había dicho absolutamente nada sobre su manera. Únicamente al ir camino a la playa le dijo que fuera ella misma, y que se dejase llevar.

La verdad era que ella nunca se comportaba de otra manera que no fuera la suya. Por eso no entendía las palabras de ella. ¿Dejarse llevar? Suspiró, bloqueada, al ver como ella se encontraba junto con Gray en las toallas. Por lo que obviamente no iba a recibir su ayuda ahora.

Volvió a observar de reojo al chico que la traía loca y le pudo ver con los brazos en la nuca, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado de la playa. Quizá se había enfadado con ella, pero demonios, ¿era entendible su reacción, no? Claro que para Natsu quizá no lo era, al fin y al cabo, el mago no sabía que estaba loca por él. Suspiró y le tomó del brazo, comenzando a adentrarse en el mar.

—¿Lucy? ¿Qué pasa? Creía que estabas divirtiéndote mucho como para que te saludase.

Oh sí, Natsu tenia ese lado infantil que la hacían querer golpearse contra el suelo, enterrarse la cabeza en la arena, y después enterrársela él. Suspiró, llegando hasta que el agua salada les cubría por la cintura y resopló, dispuesta a divertirse ella también.

O hacer que la volviese a sonreír.

Por lo que pensando en eso, le miró con una sonrisa —aun con sus gafas de sol puestas— a lo que Natsu la miró interrogante. Entonces, para sorpresa del chico, la rubia usó la fuerza necesaria como para tirar de su brazo hacia delante y usar uno de sus pies para hacerle la zancadilla.

Obviamente el pelirrosa se sumergió de lleno dentro del agua, mientras la maga estelar intentaba aguantar la risa. La cual, para cuando Natsu salió del agua, era imposible de contener.

El mago, con el pelo mojado y la bufanda caída en su cuello aflojada, la miraba con un berrinche; pero a los segundos no pudo evitar sonreír divertido. Maldita sea todo, ¿quién podría enfadarse con Lucy? Se tiró sobre ella, lanzándola al agua con él mientras ella se quejaba, reía e intentaba quitársele de encima. Rodaron y se lanzaron agua, todo ante la atenta mirada de Gray y Juvia.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado?

—No sea impaciente, Gray-Sama. Ahora Juvia mostrara su manera —sentada en su toalla junto a su novio, la peliazul movió ambas manos hacia delante justo en el lugar en donde estaban sus dos compañeros—. Lucy-San, Natsu-San, Juvia os desea suerte… no podrá ayudaros más tras su manera.

Entonces susurró unas palabras, las cuales provocaron segundos después que el agua alrededor de los dos les rodeara en una columna de agua ascendente. El pelirrosa agarró con mas fuerza de la cintura de la rubia, mientras ambos de pie miraban la columna que les rodeaba. Lucy sintió de nuevo como nada podría hacerle daño, porque era Natsu quien la protegía.

La maga estelar observó de reojo, entre algunos espacios de la misma, como Juvia sonreía mientras continuaba moviendo sus manos. Y pudo entender en aquel momento cual era su manera. Suspiró, dándose valor, para después acercarse mas a Natsu, posando su cabeza sobre el pecho del mago.

No creía que ocurriese nada, pero entonces notó como el corazón de Natsu latía con rapidez en su pecho. Lucy podía oírlo. Y en aquel momento se quedó bloqueada, sin entender porque ocurría aquello. Es decir, Natsu no debería estar nervioso por nada. No la amaba, ¿cierto? Se apartó entonces del pecho de su mejor amigo, solo lo necesario para alzar la mirada y observarle a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien, Luce?

Una ola de un calor que solo sentía con él volvió a propagarse por su pecho, sintiéndose capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo si tenía a Natsu con ella. Se mordió el labio mientras se decidía a actuar, ¡no había marcha atrás, debía hacerlo! Todos se estaban esforzando por ella, por ellos; ella igual debía hacer su parte.

Se dio fuerzas para ponerse de puntillas sobre la arena, al mismo tiempo que el agua de su alrededor aumentaba su fuerza; parecía que brillaba. Nadie los veía en ese pequeño espacio que Juvia había formado, y la maga estelar lo aprovecharía.

Natsu no se movía, solo la miraba curioso, con una ceja alzada. Ella no se dejaría amilanar, ya no. Entonces sus labios quedaron al mismo nivel —aun separados— que los del pelirrosa. La rubia podía sentir su acelerada respiración, pero no la de Natsu. Él estaba tranquilo, casi sorprendido por el comportamiento de ella.

La maga estelar se movió, por lo que acercó su cabeza hacia la de él, sus labios hacia los del joven. Por fin iba a cumplirlo, iba a besar a aquel que amaba, casi ni se lo creía. Pero entonces en el momento en el que sus labios se rozaron la columna de agua que los rodeaba desapareció. Y parecía que a la vez de igual manera lo hacia la especie aura mágica que los mareaba.

La rubia se quedó quieta, justo para el momento en el que un balón de playa golpeó su cabeza, haciendo que del golpe se tropezase y cayese al mar. En las toallas, Juvia maldecía su suerte porque aquel niño se hubiera acercado a la columna de agua que había creado alrededor de sus amigos. Porque si ese niño la hubiese tocado, muy posiblemente estaría herido. Suspiró, observando pues como Lucy caía al agua.

—Al final Juvia tampoco pudo conseguirlo.

Y Gray la observó a su lado, igual de defraudado porque aquel niño lo hubiera estropeado todo; pero estaba orgulloso de Juvia y el como ella había actuado. Tomó una de sus manos, llamando su atención, para luego señalarle con la cabeza a sus dos amigos.

—Yo no diría eso del todo. Digamos que le diste a Natsu algo en lo que pensar. Lo hiciste genial, Juvia.

La peliazul se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, mirándolo sin palabras, para después tirarse sobre él; otra vez. El azabache maldijo —en bajo y sonrojado—, mientras tenía su cara en el escote de la joven.

—¡Gray-Sama, es usted tan bueno con Juvia!

—Juvia… me aplastas.

Porque Gray tenía razón, ya que Natsu tras ver caer a Lucy por un balón de playa, se quedó unos segundos estático, sin acabar de procesar lo que había ocurrido. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Por qué… estaba _tan_ nervioso? Cuando escuchó a la rubia quejarse reaccionó, agachándose para ayudarle a levantarse.

—¿Te hiciste daño, Luce?

—Maldición… solo siento como si un bollo fuera a salirme en la frente, pero por lo demás estoy bien.

Ambos observaron al padre del niño tomar el balón de playa y disculparse en nombre de su hijo, quien segundos después traído por su madre lo hizo también. La maga estelar le restó importancia, mientras observaba a su amigo. Se esperaba una broma o cualquier frase graciosa, pero él solo estaba serio. Con una expresión inamovible, y unos ojos que Lucy sabía al mirarla que al menos mostraban preocupación por su persona.

Tomó su mano para cuando él la ayudó a levantarse, y aun mantuvo una mano en su frente. Todavía mirándolo tras sus gafas de sol se preguntó si quizá sin ellas podía descubrir que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Él le tomó la mano y tiró de ella dirección a las toallas, mientras su ceño se fruncía sin tener una razón para ello. A Lucy lo único que se le ocurría es que quizá Natsu se había enfadado con ella.

¿Y si todo esto comenzaba a ser una mala idea?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **N** _&_ **L**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Y que os pareció? Para mandar una nota al niño maldito que interrumpió el beso NaLu llamen al… ifjeiwijeiewjif9oirjexD. La verdad, hasta yo misma me cago en el niño. ¡Que malditamente inoportuno, por Dios! Y encima le da a Lucy un balonazo en la frente. Pobre mujer jdhewuicjndejidjfnje.**_

 _ **Lamento el retraso de un mes —o algo másxD—, pero estaba realmente ocupada. Espero que sigáis teniendo ese hermoso interés en esta historia y continuéis dejándome esos reviews tan bonitos que dejáis que me hacen extremadamente feliz. Recuerdo que jamás dejaré sin acabar una historia, solo tenedme paciencia, porque igual me tardaré en el próximo capitulo.**_

 _ **Juvia para mí es un personaje genial. Aunque normalmente no me gustan los personajes que están enamorados perdidamente de una persona y que luchan solo por ello, creo que Juvia esta retratada de una manera fabulosa; que sí, esta enamoradísima de Gray y se preocupa por él, etc, pero es graciosa, sincera... También lucha porque sus amigos y por los que le importan sin dudar. Eso me lo demostró en los Grandes Juegos mágicos. Creo que me ganó definitivamente en la saga de Tartaros.**_

 _ **Con respecto a la reflexión de Lucy, es mas una teoría mía que nada. Pienso que Lucy quiere buscar que es ser maga estelar, desde siempre me lo pareció. O sea su madre lo fue y ella pienso que quiere dar significado a su pasado para encaminar su futuro.**_

…

 _ ***Tenia ojos, maldición:**_ _y no os hagáis las inocentes porque todas sabemos que es verdad lo que digo ahí(?)._ _Adoramos a Gray cuando lo hace, ¡todas lo adoramos! Y ellas también, yo lo sé(?). Aunque a mí se me van mas con Laxus pero meh, Gray también se lleva mi atención (?)._

…

 _ ***Se otorga a sí misma un momento de fangirleo**_ _ *** Como no os di GaLe, aquí tenéis un poco de Gruvia que amé con todo mi corazón y que algún dia haré un fic de ellos parecido a este tipo. No igual ni siguiendo la línea de éste, claro está. ¡Amé los momentos Gruvia! ***_ _ **shora'***_ _ **.**_

 _ **En fin os agradezco el leer, los favoritos y los follows. Y por supuestísimo, agradezco los reviews a mis amores —porque cada uno que me deja review para mí es un amor—:**_ _Ema Hinata, lady-werempire, Peke-san, Tobitaka97, Giuly DG, JiJiYong, superpepe1098_ _ **. Principalmente a vosotros os pido excusas por el retraso. Pondré en el resumen el mes en el que actualizaré, ya que estaré un poco ocupada con la universidad.**_

 _ **Os mando un besazo a todos, y ¿a quien apostáis para la siguiente manera**_ _ **?:3**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	5. Manera 4

_**De verdad, no os imagináis lo agradecida que estoy por vuestro apoyo reflejado no solo en favs y follows, sino que también en reviews. De veras que cuando me llega una notificación al correo de esta historia estoy como cuando he visto a Laxus en el nuevo OVA -solo que no me derrito(?)xD.**_

 _ **Gracias de corazón, mis queridos lectores.**_

 _ **No os imagináis el peso que me he quitado de encima. Me he liberado, de veras. Necesitaba completar un capitulo para salir de este tiempo que he estado sin escribir. Os agradezco la paciencia.**_

 _ **Y ya sabéis, si me retraso mas de un mes mirad el resumen.**_

 _ **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **La canción será**_ _La Noche Encendida – Antonio José_ _ **. Escuchad todos a este hombre, es uno de los nuevos artistas españoles y la verdad que enamora con sus canciones, lo que transmiten sus letras. De diez.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

 **N** _&_ **L**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Manera 4:**

 **¿Con… una mascota?**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Ya veo…

—Tenías razón, Mira. Yo sola no podré conquistarle. Pero quizá es mejor que lo dejemos de intentar —la apodada 'Demonio' levantó una ceja, sorprendida—. Es decir, quizá Natsu no quiere nada conmigo y…

—No digas tonterías, Lucy. Que Natsu haya reaccionado así puede conllevar muchas razones —la peliblanca sonrió levemente, mirando de reojo como el nombrado discutía con Happy sobre que misión tomar—. Yo tengo una razón para su comportamiento.

—¿La tienes? —Preguntó la rubia, a la vez que alzaba ambas cejas; confundida.

—Aun estoy desarrollándola, pero empieza a tener sentido en mi cabeza.

Lucy suspiró, sin saber que demonios pensaba la maga de clase S; porque nadie sabía que era lo que pensaba ella. O bueno, quizá había pocas personas que lo sabían. Pero la blonda sabía que seguro dos personas podrían descifrarla. Por desgracia, ella no se encontraba entre las mismas.

Jamás conseguiría averiguar que escondía la sonrisa de Mirajane Strauss.

—¿Y bien? ¿Crees que debería seguir intentándolo?

—Por supuesto Lucy, estoy convencida de que esto solo es el principio. Ya llevamos tres maneras, así que es hora de que avancemos a la cuarta. ¿Estás lista?

—Aunque no lo estuviese daría igual, ¿cierto?

Mirajane sonrió y alzó la mano, preparada para llamar a su siguiente persona. Pero aunque Lucy creía que ella iba a decir algo, de la boca de la Strauss no salió ni siquiera un suspiro. Esto era extraño, claro que sí. Segundos después la vio bajar su mano y sonreírla de nuevo.

—Confía en mí, Lucy. Te aseguro que todas las personas que elegí cumplirán su cometido. Y no solo porque es su misión que harán por pedido mío completamente gratis —la maga estelar sabía algo: esa "misión" no era gratis; el no ser asesinados por Mirajane era la recompensa—. También porque quieren ayudaros. Ya lo verás.

—Si tú lo dices… —susurró Lucy, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—¡Hey Mira!

—Buenos días, Mira.

—Buenas, Mira.

Oh, no.

La maga estelar rezaba porque esas tres voces que había escuchado no fueran las que creía haber escuchado. Que fueran otras; cualquiera. Pero que no fueran…

—Buenos días, chicos. Espero que estéis listos, ¿y Wendy?

—Oh, Cana la entretuvo. No me dejó estar allí —un bufido escapó de su boca.

—Sabes como es Cana, Charle.

—¡Eso…! Llegara en nada, _aye_.

—Dejad de preocuparos —pronunció Mirajane, aun sonriendo—. Ahí viene.

Lucy levantó la cabeza lo justo para ver llegar a Wendy con un vestido rojo de lunares blancos. Simplemente hermoso. Como siempre llevaba sus dos coletas que le hacían ver muy bonita.

La maga estelar resopló, porque no le gustaba como pintaba esto. No porque no confiase en esos cuatro, sino porque temía lo que habían preparado.

—Lamento el retraso Mira-San… Oh, Lucy-San ya está aquí.

—Ahora es tu momento, Wendy. Bueno, mas bien vuestro momento —posó una mano sobre el brazo izquierdo de la maga estelar, quien la miró asustada—. Lucy, te presento a mis elegidos para la cuarta manera: Happy, Charle, Lily y Wendy.

—¡Encantados de conocerle, Lucy-San! —Se presentaron, agachando levemente la cabeza.

—Sé quienes sois… —habló, hablando con un tic en una de sus cejas—. No tenéis que presentaros.

Los cuatro rieron, podría decirse que avergonzados, por no darse cuenta de ese detalle. Mirajane solo rió, alegre por el buen rollo que permanecería por siempre en el gremio; en su hogar. Lucy suspiró, agotada por tanta estupidez, pero sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

No tardó Happy en mirarse con Charle y asentir, para entonces irse tras Natsu y tirar de él fuera del gremio. El pelirrosa protestaba, mientras que Gray les miraba confundido y Charle cogía la hoja que les indicaba la misión. La única que era adecuada para su manera.

Lucy no se enteró de nada de esto, ya que Mirajane hizo de las suyas —simplemente habló y Lucy intentó averiguar que decía su sonrisa—. Lily y Wendy se movieron cuando vieron salir a Happy y Natsu. Tomaron de cada brazo a la rubia y la sacaron de ahí, despidiéndose de Mirajane mientras Lucy se preguntaba donde demonios estaba siendo arrastrada.

—¿No crees que puedas equivocarte?

La Strauss suspiró, para luego tomar el vaso ya vacío que Lucy había bebido. Se quedó callada por momentos tan largos que aquél que le había formulado la pregunta pensó que no le contestaría.

—No me subestimes, ¿quieres?

Se pudo escuchar la risa del maestro del gremio, mientras el resto solo tragaban saliva. Nadie —en situaciones normales— se atrevería a decirle algo así a Mirajane. O eso al menos pensaba Erza, quien sonreía ante la actitud de su mejor amiga.

Que quizá esa persona llevara razón; o quizá fuera la maga de clase S quien estuviera acertada y por ello su seguridad. ¿Quién sabía lo que pasaría próximamente? Aunque bueno, la situación no era normal; ni mucho menos la persona que había hecho aquella pregunta podría considerarse alguien normal.

Oh, ni muchísimo menos.

El suspiro que salió de sus labios probó que no era normal. Porque cualquier persona se hubiese asustado ante 'La Demonio'. Pero claro, como todos sabían esa persona era de las pocas que se enfrentaba a ella. Sin temor; sin temblar.

Laxus Dreyar no era alguien normal.

…

—¿Vuestra _asombrosa_ manera de conquistar a Natsu es que vaya de misión con él? ¡No sé como no se me había ocurrido antes!

—¿Eso es sarcasmo, Charle? —Susurró la de pelo azul.

—¿Tú que crees? —Preguntó la Exceed, a lo que Wendy levantó una ceja, aun mas confundida. Iba a abrir la boca para preguntar si aquello era también sarcasmo cuando la gata habló por ella—. Sí, Wendy, lo es.

Wendy asintió, comprendiendo que su amiga estaba como había sospechado Juvia: _decaída_. Cuando Wendy habló con la maga de agua, para que le contara sus sensaciones tras su manera, le comunicó aquello y la pequeña Dragón Slayer comprendía todo un poco mas. Posiblemente Lucy estaba aun pensando en lo que había ocurrido en la playa.

Debían animarla y ayudarla; fuera como fuese. Wendy pensó en como y que preguntarle, lo necesario para llegar a un punto desde donde pudiesen animarla.

—¿No es buena idea, Lucy-San?

—Ya lo había intentado yo, pero os agradezco…

—No hacemos las cosas de la misma manera —interrumpió Lily; Lucy calló y levantó una ceja, ¿qué quería…?

—Cierto —asintió Charle, mirando de reojo como Happy y Natsu iban unos pasos mas adelantados, investigando el bosque—. Deberías esperar. Mirajane nos escogió por algo.

La rubia suspiró, observando de reojo a Natsu y Happy.

—¿Por qué estas así, Lucy? —Preguntó Charle, curiosa.

—Bueno… no es nada en realidad. En la otra manera Natsu se comportó extraño. Y yo temo que le esté incomodando o cualquier cosa. Quizá y hasta no…

—¡No lo digas Lucy-san! —La nombrada se sorprendió de ver así a Wendy—. Es seguro que Natsu-san siente algo por ti. Así que os ayudaremos a estar juntos.

—No decaigas, Lucy.

—Wendy y Lily tienen razón, aun no lo hemos intentando todos. ¡Ya lo verás! —LA animó Charle.

—Chicos… —Lucy sintió las miradas de sus amigos, apoyándola cuando ya no le quedaban esperanzas. Se quitó una lágrima que se le había escapado de uno de sus ojos y alzó una mano en puño—. Gracias. Es hora de llevarlo a cabo. ¡Vamos a hacerlo! ¿Cuál es el primer paso?

Todos sonrieron, preparados para empezar la manera. Pero justo cuando se iban a poner en marcha escucharon un grito para luego ver a Natsu siendo lazando por los aires. Todos corrieron hacia él hasta que vieron quien lo había lanzado, una especie de oso.

O lo que fuese _con gorra_.

—¡Espera Natsu! —Le pidió la rubia al verle querer patear al animal—. Es nuestra misión. Debemos atraparlo, debe ser la mascota… de alguien.

—¿¡Mascota!? ¿Quién va a tener a eso como mascota?

—¡Y yo que sé! ¡Lo dice la misión!

—Luce, mírale y relájate. Nos comerá.

Dijo él señalándolo, el oso les miró sin entender; ladeó la cabeza, aun mirando a la pareja. La rubia le miró de reojo y bufó, quitándose el flequillo de su cara. El oso tenía una gorra. Estaba claro que un oso con una gorra era inofensivo. Era simplemente adorable.

—¡Tú empezaste a gritar! Mira Natsu, no nos hará nada. Es la mascota de alguien.

—Es un oso. Aunque lleve gorra —le vio fruncir los labios—, me atacó.

Lucy le observó quejarse, tan parecido a un niño pequeño que le hizo sonreír.

Observó como el oso se agachaba y le daba un empujón. Al animal le parecería suave, pero Natsu cayó al suelo. Él se levantó a protestar para entonces encarar al oso, quien le encaró con una sonrisa. Entonces fue a girarse para decírselo a Wendy, Charle, Lily y Happy pero estos ya no estaban.

Levantó ambas cejas, ¿dónde demonios se habían metido? Suspiró, para luego girarse de nuevo y ver al oso empujando de nuevo a Natsu y luego sonreír, divertido. El pelirrosa se levantó, se ajustó al bufanda para el enfrentamiento. En ese momento no pudo aguantar mas.

Natsu, mientras agarraba de la cara al animal, y éste tenia una mano sobre su cabeza sin hacerle daño, se giró hacia el sonido que había oído; el oso hizo lo mismo. Vieron a Lucy reír, casi con alguna lágrima en los ojos. Y ambos, animal y mago, sonrieron.

Porque no hacía falta que Natsu se lo jurara a sí mismo o a cualquier persona, la risa de Lucy era algo simplemente genial. Haría lo que fuera porque jamás perdiera esa sonrisa.

—Lucy…

—Eres un buen chico, ¿cierto? —La vio acercarse y acariciar al animal, sonreír todo el tiempo, reír cuando él la rozaba con su nariz—. Seguro que Natsu te atacó primero, ¿verdad?

—¡No fue así, Luce; él empezó! —El Dragón Slayer maldijo cuando le vio asentir, el muy estúpido se estaba haciendo la victima—. No seas mentiroso… ¡Y deja de sacarme la lengua, voy a patearte!

La mirada de la rubia le frenó, e igual le hizo bufar. Bueno, pues después le mataría. Se acercó hacia ellos, sigilosamente, ya que Lucy estaba muy ocupada riendo con ese animal envidioso de su poder. Pero lo que Natsu no predijo, fue el empujón del animal a Lucy y su huida hacia el bosque.

Había puesto una cara rara, como alzando su nariz, y luego había empujado a su compañera y había salido rápido de allí. Por suerte llegó a tiempo para tomar a Lucy, pero no para evitar que ambos cayesen al suelo. Cara a cara, otra vez en la misma situación que hace un día antes; en la playa.

Y Lucy no podía soportarlo mas. No quería soportar de nuevo ese comportamiento de Natsu que la confundía, la ponía mala, nerviosa; la confundía demasiado, maldita sea. Miró hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada de Natsu aun sobre él.

—Natsu, deberías apartarte. El oso se escapa y…

—¿Qué es todo esto, Luce? —Ella se quedó callada, sin palabras. ¿Acaso los había descubierto?—. Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo. ¿Tú sabes qué es?

—Eh… No sé de que me estás hablando…

—¡Oh vamos, Lucy! Me refiero a que hace días que pasan cosas raras respecto a ti. ¡Vamos a todos los lugares! Incluso a la playa, jamás fui a la playa. ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho?

—No pasa nada, Natsu, en serio —ella tenía que quitarle esa idea, estaba acercándose demasiado—. De verdad, todo está bien.

Él levantó una ceja, aun sin estar convencido. Si alguien se atrevía a hacer daño a Lucy él se metería, fuera lo que fuese. No permitiría que nada la tocase. Nada ni nadie le haría daño.

—Luce, pero entonces ¿qué…?

Pero el pelirrosa no pudo seguir hablando porque Lucy actuó.

Ella estaba nerviosa. Sería vergonzoso, no, sería algo que le mataría. Si Natsu descubriese sus planes, se enterase que Mirajane y todo el gremio les estaba ayudando de esa forma… no, no quería pensarlo.

Creía que Natsu le odiaría, porque aunque Mirajane le había sugerido aquel plan ella había querido hacerlo desde hace mucho. Es decir, ella quería conquistarlo, fuera como fuese. Pero no sabía la manera, no conocía mas formas de intentarlo. Y en ese punto muerto llegó Mirajane, presentándose como la mejor opción que tenía.

Jamás se imaginó tener esa suerte porque, a pesar de ello, consideraba una suerte contar con la ayuda de sus amigos. Porque quería conquistar a Natsu, porque lo amaba.

Por eso no permitiría que Natsu pensara ni tan siquiera eso; que sospechara. No podía permitirlo, porque no solo ella saldría afectada. Por ello actuó, moviéndose de esa manera.

 _Besándolo._

Y el Dragón Slayer no se lo esperó, jamás se lo hubiera esperado. Aun tenía los ojos abiertos mientras Lucy posaba sus labios sobre los de él. Pero no duró mas que unos segundos. Porque él siguió sin moverse, porque besar a Lucy era algo simplemente… Extraño.

La rubia abrió los ojos viéndole mirándola también sin palabras. Natsu enseguida la vio sonrojarse y quitárselo de encima, tirándole al suelo. Natsu la miró, queriendo decirle algo pero no le salían las palabras. No sabía que decirle; por primera vez en su vida estaba en blanco.

—Luce…

Ella se fue corriendo, sonrojada, casi avergonzada porque lo había hecho. ¡Pero lo había hecho! En cambio Natsu se quedó en su sitio, mirándola sin palabras. Quería ir tras ella pero sus piernas no se movían, y eso le informaba de algo que no entendía. No comprendía aun nada, ni siquiera sus reacciones.

Llevó una mano a tocarse los labios, sorprendido al hacerlo y parando al agitar la cabeza. Dejó su acción a los segundos, para después levantarse y tocarse la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta, caminando al lado contrario por el que había ido la maga estelar.

 _Volvía a estar perdido._

…

Corrió entre los arboles, lo mas rápido que podía, hasta llegar a un puente, el cual estaba sobre un rio. La Luna la alumbraba, y Lucy respiraba agitada. Se agarró a los bordes del puente y sonrió, aun escondiéndose bajo su flequillo.

La rubia aun no se creía que lo había hecho, pero estaba orgullosa de sí misma. Se giró, acercándose a la baranda del puente y se puso a observar el rio. Totalmente iluminado. Cuando alzó la cabeza, observando su reflejo en el agua del rio, vio a una joven mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras una lágrima caía por uno de sus ojos. No dudo en dar un salto; feliz.

¡Había besado a la persona que amaba, demonios!

…

—Así es como pasó, Mira-San.

—Me alegro mucho; ya era hora. ¿Happy habló con él?

—Fue con en él en el camino, pero le fue imposible sacarle algo. Natsu-San estaba… raro.

La peliblanca, aun tras la barra del gremio, observó al pelirrosa pegarse tranquilamente con Gray; como siempre. Al parecer su comportamiento extraño había pasado rápido. Pero algo _anormal_ sucedió, cuando Lucy entró al gremio Natsu recibió un puñetazo de Gray que no esquivó.

Un ataque que hasta Gray se sorprendió de haber acertado. Y ahí Mirajane Strauss se dio cuenta de lo que había cambiado. De lo que le pasaba a él. Al parecer esto comenzaba a avanzar.

—Gracias Wendy, creo que es hora de seguir moviéndonos; mas que nunca. Lucy lo hizo perfecto. Además, felicita a Jorge de mi parte. Fue un oso genial.

—Ya se lo dijimos a su dueño, Mira-San. Erza-San y tú lo hicieron maravilloso. ¿Cómo le convencieron de que fingiese todo?

—Y encima gratis —añadió Charle, sentándose en la barra.

La maga de clase S sonrió, recordando el momento. Como Erza y ella habían ido al lugar y como el dueño era un tipo rockero, bastante estúpido y muy… cabezota. Solo habían hecho falta unas amenazas para que el tipo fuera tan amable de fingir todo el plan.

Su oso rápidamente se hizo amigo de Erza, quien no tardó en enseñarle modales —ya que había intentado algo con ella—. Intentó algo también con Mirajane, ya que había que decir que el animal era un absoluto pervertido, pero este no tardó en salir disparado hacia otro lado. Aunque no se opuso a ser curado, cosa que ambas magas de clase S agradecieron.

Iban a pagarle al tipo, ya saben, por prestarle su mascota, pero él — _amablemente_ — les comunicó que se lo prestaba gratis. Quizá algunas de estas cosas expliquen lo ocurrido con Natsu y Lucy.

Como el porqué el oso fue hacia Lucy enseguida, el porqué no quería ni ver a Natsu o el porqué de repente se fue dejando a Lucy como si no la hubiera visto en su vida.

Por favor, ni que hubiese _olido_ a Erza o algo parecido.

La peliblanca rió suavemente, aun alegre, para entonces posar una mano sobre la cabeza de Wendy y Charle. Habían crecido demasiado todos, sin duda debían estar orgullosos.

Básicamente la manera había sido de Wendy, Charle, Lily y Hapoy. Porque a ellos se les ocurrió la idea de la mascota, aunque luego no hubieran podido haberlo cumplido sin su ayuda. Pero a ella no le importaba trabajar de mas. Es mas le había agradado.

—Eso es secreto, Wendy. Deberás aprender tus propias técnicas.

Se separó de ambas para luego ir hacia el otro lado de la barra, sonriendo al saber que ya era turno de la siguiente persona. Se dio la vuelta para preparar un zumo y posarlo en la barra justo cuando Lucy se sentaba en el banquete. No podía evitar temer de la sospecha de Natsu, pero Lucy había hecho bien.

Debían cuidarse de aquello.

—Bienvenida… y felicidades, Lucy.

—¿Cómo…?

Demonios, ¿qué era lo que harían para que la información la supieran tan rápido? Solo había pasado un día y Mirajane ya estaba enterada. Pero bueno, ya debería seguir hasta el final. Sonrió, y la miró, esperanzada. Porque aunque no lo creyese hoy tenía ganas.

—¿Cuál es la siguiente manera, Mira?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **N** _&_ **L**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Debo decir con respecto a este capitulo algo. Antes de escribir cualquier capitulo, fic o x, lo pienso todo y lo planteo en mi cabeza; véase, me imagino la situación, lo que puede pasar de varias maneras, los personajes que aparecen, etc. En este capitulo se me ha hecho extremadamente difícil, ¿por qué? Si os digo la verdad no lo sé, quizá porque no veía clara los personajes y esta manera en un principio. Y luego al escribirlo me salió de otra forma que me gustó más tras pensar de nuevo.**_

 _ **Es que tengo absolutamente claras las 6 ultimas maneras. Y las personas que quiero que aparezcan en las maneras que faltan; recuerdo que son 10. Y en los siguientes capítulos ya lo tengo claro y no dudaría de la persona, pero aquí dude y por eso me tardé mas sumado a la Universidad que me deja sin neuronas, tete. Fkijiw0dfjeio0dfjin.**_

 _ **En fin, no seguiré contando mis mierdas porque perderé lectores so… xD, espero que me digáis que os ha parecido, y que siga gustándoos mi historia. Lamento el retraso. ¿Vieron como introduje otra de las parejas de este fic? Es mi OTP junto con el NaLu:3 Hubo beso:)) creo que os lo debía así que ya me decís que os pareció.**_

 _ **Gracias por los reviews a mis amores ***_ _ **hace un corazón de papeles a lo cutre en el suelo y mete los nombres***_ _ **:**_ _Giuly DG, Ema Hinata, lady-werempire, Kaya Petrova, Tsukimine12, Tobitaka97, QueenSara, Astrid DH, Dragneel-chan, Ishy-24._

 _ **Besazos y que estéis genial. Ya sabéis, esperad por mí que llegaré —quizá tardexD— a actualizar. No abandonaré este fic; ni ninguno. Porque como ya puse en mi perfil, me prometí no dejar ningún fic incompleto. Y por ahora, lo estoy cumpliendo; y lo seguiré cumpliendo.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	6. Manera 5

_**Como siempre me presento agradeciéndoos el apoyo. No sabéis quien hará esta manera, ¿cierto? Es inesperaaadooo. Uhquidfjhj, nah bromeoxD. Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, me salió mejor de lo que esperabaxD.**_

 _ **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **La canción será**_ _Los Charcos – Dani Martin_ _ **.**_ _ **Canción vital para el fic, en mi cabeza al menosxD. Ya me diréis si estáis o no de acuerdo conmigo próximamente.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

 **N** _&_ **L**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Manera 5:**

 **¿Con… mucho frío?**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? —La sonrisa de Mira obligó a Lucy a cambiar de palabras—. Vale, bien, sí. Comprendo que sea alguien como él, tiene a su novia y tal.

—No es por…

—Pero, demonios, Mira —habló la rubia, interrumpiendo al mago de hielo—. ¡Hablamos de Gray! ¡Va desnudo por la vida!

—Oe. Estoy aquí, ¿sabías?

—Lucy, que Gray tenga una tendencia a desnudarse digna de ser tratada, no significa que no sea el adecuado para esta manera. Quizá y hasta te sorprendas.

—¿De él? —Cuestionó la maga estelar, señalándole al mago de hielo con un dedo, sin tan siquiera mirarlo—. ¡Por favor, Mira! ¡No me gustan las playas nudistas!

—En serio, dejad de ignorarme. ¿Y quien dijo que te llevaría a una playa nud…?

La peliblanca se giró, mirando con una sonrisa bastante forzada a la rubia; la cual hizo retroceder a ambos jóvenes. Aunque Gray estuviera fuera de la bronca de Mirajane, o eso parecía, el mago no quería probar su suerte.

—Gray no te llevara a una playa nudista. Por suerte no sigue todas las ideas de Juvia. Bueno, quizás irán ellos solos otro día. El tema, Lucy, es que confíes en mis elegidos.

—Oh. Ya veo… Bueno, como sea; si tú confías, yo igual deberé hacerlo.

Una de las cejas del mago de hielo tiritaba, sin remedio, ante la estúpida idea de la maga de clase S. Oh, jamás iría a una playa nudista. ¡Ni borracho! ¡Antes lavaría la ropa del cabeza de flama! Aunque eso sería realmente asqueroso y una vergüenza para él.

—Escuchad, no lo repetiré. No iré jamás a una play…

Paró de hablar debido a que la mano de Mirajane en su cabeza le hizo callar. Ella le deseó suerte para luego verse arrastrado por Lucy, sin poder aportar nada. ¿Qué mierda?

—Oe, Lucy, deja de tirar de mí. No sabes ni siquiera a dónde vamos.

—¡Estabas distraído! Debemos salir antes de que Natsu nos viese.

Gray se frenó, obligando a Lucy a que hiciese lo mismo. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, mientras daba un paso hacia la blonda. No fallaría, la vida amorosa de sus amigos dependía de ello.

Escondió su cabeza por unos segundos a un lado de la de Lucy, extendiendo sus brazos como si la estuviese abrazando. Porque eso pretendía. Figurar ese abrazo, ese beso falso. El cual ni siquiera había llegado ni llegaría a producirse.

Pero debía empezar así.

—¿Gr-Gray…? ¿Qué estás…? Juvia…

—Está de misión, hoy estamos solos tú, yo… y Natsu, claro.

Cuando alzó la cabeza pudo ver de reojo a Mirajane, sonriéndole, para luego asentirle con la cabeza. Pudo mirar como todo estaba saliendo según lo previsto. Lyon a veces tenía razón; ya que aunque no quería comportarse de ese modo, él debía hacerlo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—No es nada solo… Oh, ¿es nuevo?

—¿Cual?

—Tu anillo. Se ve… _bonito_.

—Oh sí, me lo compre la semana pasada en una ciudad que pasamos en misión.

La tomó de la mano para observarlo mas de cerca y evitó sonreír, aun mas, evitó reír. Tocó el anillo por unos segundos para luego ver como Lucy levantaba una ceja. No era raro que ella sospechase, en el camino se lo relataría; más o menos.

 _Un mago nunca desvela sus trucos…_ al completo, por lo menos.

—Así que saliste a eso.

—¿A qué te crees que saldría si no? —Se quejó ella, con una mano en la cintura.

—Ni idea, Natsu gritó cuando te vio salir. Me despertó, el muy estúpido —dijo, moviendo el cuello mientras retiraba la mano de Lucy y volvía sonreír.

Mira tenía razón, las puertas del gremio eran el lugar ideal. Observó como Lucy se ponía nerviosa, pero intentaba ocultarlo. Cosa que no valía para nadie. Demonios, eran tan obvios.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué gritó?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Pues verás…

Se dio la vuelta, comenzando a andar, mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Lucy y así contarle lo ocurrido. Un comportamiento propio de una pareja, que para la gente del gremio no pasó desapercibida. Sí para Lucy, quien estaba demasiado ocupada intentando entender a Natsu.

En el gremio algunos sonrieron, mientras que esta vez fue el Makarov quien, sentándose en la barra a la vez que tomaba una cerveza, miró a una de sus magas mas poderosas: Mirajane Strauss.

—¿Cuánto tardará?

—No creo que mucho… pero Master, ¿por qué no apuesta?

—¿Todos lo hicieron ya? —Tras asentir ella, el viejo maestro del gremio suspiró y sacó una moneda y la lanzó al aire, la cual no tardó en caer en manos de 'La Demonio'—. Ya veo, mi apuesta serán cinco minutos.

Cuando la escuchó reír, se sorprendió. Se quedó callado por unos segundos, bebiendo de su jarra, mientras esperaba que ella hablara.

—No eres el que menos apostó, Master.

—¿En serio? —Maldición, hasta para un mocoso como Natsu menos tiempo era algo imposible. Por muy impulsivo que fuera, debía de pensarlo.

—Creo que se imaginara quien dijo un minuto.

El hombre bufó, echando una mirada a _ese_ tipo en cuestión para luego esconderse mientras bebía de su jarra. Era imposible. Ya habían pasado 50 segundos.

—Tsk, ese mocoso no ganará.

—¿Quién sabe? Es de Natsu sobre quien apostaron.

En apenas 5 segundos después de lo dicho por Makarov, se vio a un tipo del color del pelo rosa levantarse de su asiento y caminar. Llamó a Happy, lo que le ocupó 2 segundos de su tiempo, para entonces comenzar a correr saltando algunas mesas.

 _Dirección fuera del gremio._

Cuando cruzó corriendo la puerta, no pudo ser retrasado por ninguno de los miembros; ya que nadie se esperaba su rápida salida. Bueno, una persona si que apostó por ello.

—¿Y bien?

—59.55 segundos. Ganaste, Laxus —confirmó la camarera.

Se oyó un quejido de la mayoría de miembros. Demonios, nadie podía haber salido tan rápido. El tipo que había preguntado y ganado sonrió de medio lado, bebiendo de su jarra para después alzar una de sus manos. Mirajane suspiró sonriente, preparándose para ver como todos dejaban su dinero al rubio.

—No me sorprende —aquel tipo rubio se giró, aun sonriendo, para ver su mano por unos segundos—. Aun no veo _mi_ dinero en _mi_ mano.

Esa tarde, Raijunshu tuvo más trabajo de lo normal en lo que se refiere a proteger a Laxus. Aunque bueno, no pudieron parar al maestro; ni tampoco a Laxus, claro está. El gremio seguía igual de animado, porque todos se comportaban así. Independientemente de si era Natsu el más activo.

…

—¿Qué estas haciendo _qué_?

—Tsk, no cuestiones mi manera —dijo, atravesando la calle mientras era seguido por Lucy. Pero tras hacerlo fue tomado del cuello de la camiseta por su amiga, quien le zarandeó por unos momentos.

—¿¡Cómo no quieres que la cuestione!?

—¡Tranquilízate! Todo… está calculado. Lucy…, me ahogas.

—¿¡Calculado!? ¿E-Eh? —Le soltó, dándose cuenta de que era verdad, que se había exaltado demasiado; a lo que Gray tras tocarse el cuello pudo respirar tranquilo. Lucy tosió, avergonzándose por no controlarse–. Por favor… ¿cómo va a estar calculado?

—Hey, relájate. Mira no me eligió por nada. Soy un amigo de ambos; incluso de ese idiota. Por lo que espero que confíes en mí, Lucy.

Ella le miró por unos segundos, mientras él continuaba el camino, atravesando una última calle para llegar a la plaza de la ciudad. Ella suspiró y le siguió, escuchando una ligera música de fondo. Al parecer había algo en la plaza, justo al atardecer, y ella no se hubiera enterado si Gray no la estuviese llevando allí.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Y bien sabes que confío en ti —suspiró de nuevo, poniéndose al nivel de Gray mientras andaban; él la miró de reojo, claro que sabía eso. La rubia suspiró antes de hablar—. Tengo miedo.

—No deberías tenerlo; Lucy, no eres una cobarde.

—¿Y si todo sale mal?

Lucy tenía la mirada perdida en el Sol que ya estaba a punto de esconderse por competo en el horizonte. No, claro que no se consideraba una cobarde, pero últimamente no tenía esa confianza que necesitaba. La cual siempre tenían gente como Gray o Erza. Les envidiaba, ¿para qué engañarse? Claro que lo hacía, ella no tenía experiencia en aquello que estaba haciendo.

Y mucho menos en como debía actuar en la manera de Gray.

—¿Y si todo sale bien? Cree en mí. Tengo un plan.

Ella le miró, aun desconfiada, hasta que Gray pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Aquello hizo ponerse aun mas nerviosa a Lucy. Pero a pesar de todo confiaba en sus amigos. Aunque tuviera miedo, aunque temiera que Natsu cambiara su forma de ser tras su beso. Ella lo haría, a pesar de que no quería que _todo_ cambiase con él.

Estaba claro que ella quería ser novia de Natsu, demonios ¿había alguien que lo dudara? Pero también tras su beso con Natsu no estaba muy convencida de si él seguiría sospechando o cambiaría en algo. Tampoco esperaba que el pelirrosa se le declarase, algo imposible según ella.

Deseaba que no fuera permanente la manera de comportarse de él.

Se apoyó en el hombro de Gray, esperando que su idea saliese bien. Porque nunca había confiado en esas cosas. Sin embargo el mago de hielo decía que estaba siguiendo los consejos de Lyon y Mirajane; dos personas que ella ya conocía. Mas a Mirajane, pero Lyon era un buen tipo. Y según sospechaba bastante triunfador.

El de pelo grisáceo dejó de intentar conquistar a Juvia cuando Gray y ella comenzaron a salir. Lucy siempre creyó que era por respeto a su amigo de la infancia, y a la mujer que en ese momento le gustaba. Y acertó, según había oído. Aun no estaba muy segura del plan de Gray, pero confiaba en él y le seguiría. Pasó su mano por la cintura del mago, adquiriendo una posición de _pareja_ mientras andaban.

Rezaba porque Gray tuviese razón y que Juvia estuviera de misión, y entendiera cuando se enterara de esto que todo era fingido y nada verdad. Porque ella solo sentía por Natsu. Esperaba igual que el pelirrosa en principio mal interpretara aquello.

Pero que luego la dejara explicarse, por supuesto.

…

—¿Una pista de hielo?

—¿No te habías enterado? —Una ceja del mago se alzó, a la vez que sonreía de lado; divertido—. Sí que piensas demasiado en Natsu.

—Sí, realmente no dejo de darle vueltas a todo. ¡Esta plaza está a apenas 5 calles de mi casa! Maldición. Debería… —Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la rubia—. ¡Eh! ¿¡Qué demonios estas diciendo!? N-No inventes. ¡Y quita esa sonrisa!

—Bien, bien —dijo, levantando ambas manos para relajarla—. Sin embargo, Lucy, el día que lo reconozcas serás más feliz.

—El día que dejes de desnudarte dejarás de dar vergüenza ajena. Todos seríamos más felices.

Gray chasqueó la lengua, mirándola con un tic en una ceja. No era _del todo_ un nudista. Simplemente cuando tenía calor se quitaba la jodida ropa —inconscientemente, claro— y allí no pasaba nada más. Además, no entendía su molestia. Se rascó la nuca, recordando que Juvia no tenía ningún problema con su comportamiento.

Suspiró, para luego posar una mano en la cabeza de Lucy.

—Vete cogiendo sitio para patinar. Sacare las entradas y tomare los patines. Esto está bastante lleno.

—¡Oh! ¿Sabes patinar? Hacía mucho tiempo que no patinaba —habló, acordándose de la última vez que lo había hecho: cuando era pequeña. Sí, posiblemente.

—De pequeños Lyon y yo lo hacíamos a cada tanto —reconoció encogiéndose de hombros.

Asintió con la cabeza a su amiga y se retiró a la cabaña de madera, en la cual vendían los tickets y daban en alquiler los patines. Sí, recordaba que al patinar notaba más aun el hielo; como si fuera una parte suya. Sin posibilidad de separarse. Así le habían enseñado, además, se sentía cómodo con ello.

Tras tomar y pagar los dos tickets, y cargar los dos pares de patines sonrió, parándose tras haber dado dos pasos. Observó a lo lejos a Lucy, como miraba encantada a la gente patinar en el recinto. Pero no, la rubia no era la razón por la que había frenado sus pasos. De reojo observó a aquella persona que estaba apoyada en uno de los árboles, mirándole feo.

—Hace buena noche para patinar, ¿cierto?

—No juegues conmigo, estúpido.

—Creo que ambos sabemos quién es el estúpido, y ese no soy yo.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!?

El de pelo azul suspiró, ignorando a esa persona, para luego retomar el paso. Oh, no podría andar mucho; eso estaba claro.

—No hemos terminado de hablar, Gray. ¿Qué quieres de ella? Tú ya tienes a Juvia. No entiendo porque te comportas como si fueras su novio, idiota. ¡Encima la besaste en el gremio! ¿¡Y qué hacías tomando su mano!?

El mago de hielo pudo prever la furia del su rival, y lo comprendió. Bueno, en verdad no lo hizo del todo. Buscaba aquella reacción, pero no se la esperaba tan repentina. Demasiado temprana a su gusto. Creía que le iba a abordar tras salir de patinar. Él no sabía nada, al fin y al cabo.

—No me hagas comportarme como tu _amigo_ , Natsu. Solo voy a pasar un buen rato con una amiga —sonrió de medio lado, volviendo a andar de nuevo—. Y no la besé, estúpido; observaba su anillo y la abracé, nada más. Deberías relajarte, seguiré siendo el mismo con ella; no cambiaré.

Y como había supuesto, el pelirrosa le sorprendió de nuevo. Dejó caer los patines, para evitar posibles heridas, y no se inmutó al verse tomado del cuello de su camisa y estampado contra el tronco de un árbol cercano. Estaban ocultados del resto, nadie los vería si no se acercaba lo suficiente.

—¿Qué insinúas? —Cuestionó, dejando de lado el que habían estado comportándose como una maldita pareja desde que salieron del gremio.

Happy tuvo que irse al verle de tan _mala hostia_. Maldita sea.

—Me enteré de lo que pasó con el oso. Estaba con ambos cuando pasó lo de la playa. Tu forma de actuar es diferente para situaciones casi parecidas. Me pregunto por qué, idiota.

No se esforzó en quitarse las manos de Natsu de encima, le dejaría pensar por sí mismo. Mierda, que ese era su objetivo principal. Sacarle del laberinto donde él solo se había metido. Y donde nadie podría ayudarle si él no quería.

Era tan cabeza hueca.

—En la playa no pasó nada. No nos besamos, cabeza helada.

—¿Acaso querías besarte con ella? ¿Para qué? ¿Para luego esconderte como un verdadero estúpido?

—¡No me estoy escondiendo! —Exclamó, casi juntando su frente con la del mago de hielo; segundos después se apartó, soltando a su amigo—. Todo pasa demasiado rápido; ¡y es demasiado extraño!

Gray le miró con atención, colocándose el cuello de su camisa. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba en la cabeza? ¿Por qué no dejaba salir sus sentimientos? No habló cuando vio al pelirrosa girar su cabeza hacia la maga estelar. Apretó los puños, furioso por alguna razón que Gray desconocía.

El mago de hielo siguió observándole, hasta que él volvió a hablar.

—Todo es diferente desde que ella llegó.

—¿A qué le temes?

—A nada, ¿acaso eres imbécil? —Natsu le miró de reojo, frunciendo el ceño; a lo que Gray levantó una ceja, aun sin estar convencido—. No quiero hacer nada estúpido. Por una vez quiero actuar… con seguridad.

—Como pensaba, cabeza de flama, eres idiota —Natsu, gruñó, queriendo hacerle arder—. ¿Dónde quedó tu impulsividad?

—No la necesito ahora.

—Es ahora, grandísimo idiota, cuando más la necesitas.

Las cejas del mago de fuego se alzaron, sin comprender por qué decía eso. A ver, que él simplemente quería actuar con lógica. Quería moverse bien, seguir los pasos correctos. Si la cagara sería algo que jamás se perdonaría.

—Siento que todo el gremio sabe algo que yo no sé.

—Y estás en lo cierto —suspiró, queriendo deshacerse de su cara confundida—. Todos esperamos que te des cuenta de qué es, Natsu. Solo no tardes, serás el problema en vez de la solución.

—¿Eh? ¡Espera, nudista estúpido!—Le vio moverse para tomar pues los patines del suelo, pero entonces el pelirrosa le paró del hombro. Gray bufó—. ¿A qué mierda te refieres?

—No te diré, descúbrelo por ti mismo. Ya hice demasiado tiempo de tu jodido amigo —ambos supieron lo que se ocultaba tras esas palabras; Natsu había necesitado esto y Gray necesitaba que aquel idiota despertase—. Date prisa, ¿quieres?

—Oe… —Gray se paró tras haber dado unos pasos, mirándole entonces de reojo tras oírle llamarle—. Si intentas… te partiré en dos, ¿entendiste?

—No seas idiota, cabeza de flama —dijo, retomando el paso—. Juvia estaría antes que tú para acabar conmigo. Solo patinaremos.

Cuando escuchó el bufido molesto del pelirrosa Gray sonrió, sabiendo que había cumplido su cometido. En realidad la manera estaba saliendo más o menos como había imaginado, pero bueno, los _celos_ de Natsu habían surgido fácilmente y había podido hacer arder de nuevo ese cerebro suyo.

O eso esperaba.

Mirajane estaba en lo cierto. Aquel estúpido solo miraba a su alrededor, jamás se miraba a sí mismo. Si lo hubiera hecho, quizás todo el plan de la maga de clase S, no hubiera hecho falta. Saludó a Lucy con la mano cuando llegó hasta ella, disculpándose por haber tardado.

Ella no cuestionó nada, pero Gray vio que ella esperaba a alguien más venir con él. Bueno, no creía que ella se tragase su manera pero al parecer creía en que los celos de Natsu le harían aparecer en escena.

Maldita sea, ¿acaso podían haber dos personas más estúpidas?

…

—Hey, Gray, gracias por la tarde de hoy. Me lo pasé genial. Aunque Natsu al final no hubiese aparecido creo que si nos vio, ¿no? ¿Crees que…?

—Relájate, Lucy, ya te dije que todo estaría bien. Sí, el objetivo era que nos viera. No le gusta patinar, ya lo sabes.

Ella asintió, un poco decaída, para luego despedirse de su amigo en la puerta de su casa. Cuando llegó a su cama se dejó caer. Hubiera esperado que Natsu apareciese, porque la manera de Gray era darle celos y ambos le habían visto, por ello esa posición de pareja y tiempo de la tarde-noche patinando.

Tras escuchar la explicación de Gray de su manera, ella también comprendió porque se comportó así en el gremio y al salir del mismo. Estaba demasiado extraño; y cuando se lo contó entonces sí que encajó todo.

No negaba que lo había pasado genial con su amigo, descubriendo más de cómo salieron él y Juvia; véase, como comenzaron su relación. Sabía la versión de Juvia, pero no la de Gray; y le agradó oírla. A pesar de todo, el mago de hielo había caído completamente por la maga de agua. ¡Hacían una pareja fabulosa!

Suspiró, inflando los mofletes después, envidiándolos. Le daba rabia no tener una relación tan genial como la de ellos, solo que ella con Natsu. A pesar de todo segundos después se puso de pie, recordando las palabras de Gray y decidida sin duda a hacer cumplir todas las maneras y conquistarle.

¡Ya no había manera de fallar! Lo conseguiría; sin duda. A pesar del comportamiento de Natsu que jamás entendería, ella lo conquistaría. Pasara lo que pasase. Tras ducharse y cenar una ensalada y un café con leche, se quedó escribiendo un par de hojas de su nueva novela.

Tras una hora decidió que era hora de acostarse; estaba agotada. No tardó mucho en dormirse, sin idea de quien sería el próximo que le ayudaría y aunque no hubiera hablado con Natsu, estaba orgullosa de lo ocurrido. Sí, sin duda Gray era un tipo genial.

Pero incomparable a Natsu. Porque con sus defectos y virtudes —mas contras que pros— ella lo quería de igual manera. Más aún, si era eso posible.

Enamorarse de alguien perfecto, hubiera sido aburrido.

…

La ventana de la rubia estaba abierta, y esa era una oportunidad que un mago como Natsu Dragneel no desaprovecharía. Sin embargo, esa noche no la haría ningún truco. Tampoco dormiría en su habitación. Ni por supuesto la despertaría para hacer alguna broma a Gray.

Solo se quedaría por unos minutos apoyado en el marco de su ventana. Observándola dormitar con un brazo fuera de la sabana. Viendo gracias a la luz de la Luna su pijama tan infantil de color rosa y animales que le parecían a Happy. Atendiendo a su respiración acompasada, relajada; a su sonrisa.

También miraría el lado del colchón que quedaba libre, ya que ella había cambiado su cama a causa de que la que tenía antes era demasiado pequeña. En la que soñaba ahora, era tan grande que sin duda el otro hueco de la cama debería de ser ocupado. Sonrió levemente, para luego cambiar su semblante al mirar de nuevo a su cara.

Sí, él deseaba ocupar _ese_ lado del colchón; junto a ella. Pero aun no podía. Aun no era capaz. Aun no era el momento. Se dio la vuelta, saltando de nuevo a la calle para caminar en dirección a su casa. Se dio cuenta, pues, de que a Gray —únicamente por la noche de hoy— debería de darle la razón.

 _Era un idiota, con pesadas cadenas._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **N** _&_ **L**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **fjejiedjfhjeioirfj, bien me habéis pillado queridos lectores. Esto en realidad es un GrayLu y... fjheijgie0ojfio Nah, solo bromeo. Soy fan del crack pero esto es un NaLu, no os preocupéis. Intentare contener a mi "yo" del drama ***_ _ **se escapa antes de que pueda atraparla***_ _ **. Sorry, yo lo intenté(?). *Silba***_

 _ **De verdad que no me salía nada de escribir en agosto, quizás porque en nada se acaban mis vacaciones y como acabé de verme el anime de Gintama —el cual os recomiendo al cien por cien, es una serie 10; solo espero que no me decepcione el final, me daría algo yaxD— estoy con las pairs que no cago.**_

 _ **No os asustéis, voy bien al baño (?). LOL conmigo, mátenme uhcdiwijdhiednjiofkejmxD, fue un chiste muy malo, me disculpoxD. El problema es que muero porque os contare resumida mi vida de ficker, podéis ignorarme si queréis (?) ***_ _ **shora' en una esquina jfheuiejhdji**_ _ ***. A ver, yo me metí a ff como una jodida fan del ShikaTema y de Naruto. Siendo el ShikaTema mi OTP máxima, claro, y fijaos que por esos tiempos Naruto no había acabado, creo que estaban casi al comienzo de la guerra.**_

 _ **El caso es que el final de Naruto me decepcionó mazo, muchísimo. A pesar de la canocidad de mi OTP, fue un final pésimo. Bueno, yo ya veía FT por aquel entonces, so me enganché aún mas y me puse al día con la serie. Lo mismo hice con One Piece. Porque yo veo animes, no me gusta leer el manga. Ya sé, ya sé. Unas amigas me miran mal por esoxD. Pero bueno la cosa es que el manga me pone ansiosa y sufro menos que con el anime, y como soy una dramática de la hostia pues los anime son mi vida. Jdijnvjkdssdv.**_

 _ **¿A dónde quiero llegar? Ya que a esto también se debe mi retraso, así que dejando de lado One Piece donde no quiero parejas, y por supuesto teniendo en cuenta a mis dos OTP máximas en FT que son el Miraxus y el NaLu. Ojo cuidao' que el Gruvia igual escala en mi corazón.**_

 _ **¿No os ha pasado eso de que veis otro anime al que os engancháis muchísimo? Y claro necesitáis a fanarts, fics y demás para sobrevivir a los feels. Pero entonces llega ese momento en el que aunque los veáis se os va la vida. Porque aun así os pongáis al día necesitáis más y más. Pues así me pasa con Gintama. El OkiKagu me llegó tan, tan dentro, que casi alcanzó al ShikaTema. Y meh estoy rayadisima. También me gusta el GinTsu jdhsidjbdjw. Pero a pesar de todo el ShikaTema siempre ira delantexD; sí, incluso a pesar de mi debacle.**_

 _ **Bueno, fhdsuidhbie, después de mi monologo explico también porque me tardo. Ya que mi debacle de parejas es muy grande. Ya me pasó esto con FT y estoy como:))))).**_ _ **Es que mi cabeza se llena de ideas para cada una, pero quiero escribir de todas y es como:). Lo bueno que sería tener un puto ordenador que tomara todos los datos de tu cabeza de fics y los traspasara a Word. Yo es que me imagino los fics, paso a paso, capitulo por capitulo. Y así me tardo también. Crisis de feels de ficker (?).**_

 _ **Bueno, espero que el capítulo haya compensado mi monologo dhwqi9wfijide. Tenía ganas de poneros un capitulo así. En la siguiente manera, habrá una actuación. Algo de que alguien cantara. ¿Sabéis quien puede ser? Decidme si es así, entonces podremos matar a ese personaje antes de que nos llueva (?) xD. Sé que quizá en este capítulo no pasó mucho, pero era necesario para entender un poco más al Natsu que os expongo. Igual que hubo otras pistas de situaciones que se darán, etc.**_

 _ **Gracias por los reviews a mis amores ***_ _ **salta sobre sus lectores intentando no ahogarlos***_ _ **:**_ _Kaya Petrova, Ema Hinata, Giuly DG, LucyNamiKagome, lady-werempire, Astrid DH, Tobitaka97._

 _ **El final del capítulo lo amé y la idea me la dio la canción que usé para el capítulo. Dani Martin es un puto y hermoso genio, joder. Jehfiewjhfji, me encanta este tramo del fic porque llegamos a uno de los puntos que más me gusta en esta historia. ¡Esto se va calentando, amores! De nuevo, mil gracias por el apoyo, y por soportarme. Besazos y que estéis genial.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	7. Manera 6

_**¿Ya os dije que os amo? Kfjrnejofkfjkdof. Gracias por el apoyo en forma de reviews, favs, follows, ya sabéis; no me cansaré de repetiroslo:3**_

 _ **Y chicos, me encanta el GrayLu, porque soy crack hasta la muerte, pero no os miento cundo os digo que en el capítulo anterior en absoluto pensé en el GrayLu cuando lo escribía —ante todo soy NaLuxD—. Para mí Gray y Lucy son una hermosa brotp, pls también les shippeo; pero me gustan mucho, mucho más como brotp.**_

 _ **Así que por décima vez: esto es un NaLu, no me os rayéisxD. Si yo digo NaLu, es que es NaLu. No miento a mis lectores; engañar sí, pero mentir nope. Fuehwqiwfhei, hay que ser malvada para una trama interesante, hermosa y dramática (?).**_

 _ **La canción será**_ _Encadenada a ti — Malú._ _ **Mi artista favorita, mi ídolo tenía que ir aquí por cojones. De verdad, me dan tantos feels sus canciones.**_

 _ **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

 **N** _&_ **L**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Manera 6:**

 **¿Con… una actuación?**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mirajane Strauss solía jactarse por ser una mujer tranquila, paciente —alguien así debía haber en ese gremio de locos— y con una personalidad que era famosa por su amabilidad. Siempre con una sonrisa en los labios. Jamás faltaba. ¿Cómo no quererla o añorarla cuando no estaba en la barra actuando de camarera?

Eso dejando aparte que era una de las magas más fuertes del lugar junto con Erza. Sí, nadie quería verla enfadada. Pero la mujer de pelo blanco no solo tenía esas cualidades que cualquiera podría definir con solo verla actuar.

Los que la conocían bien sabían que era una persona muy observadora, también extremadamente inteligente. Por favor, que el tema de mirar de reojo era algo obvio. La mayoría de personas lo hacía de manera pésima. Pero ella no, a aquella mujer nadie la cazaba observando de reojo a Lucy. Esperando una sonrisa o algo que le confirmara que faltaba cada vez menos.

Maldición, que Gray había hecho ya su trabajo; mejor de lo que se esperaba, vaya. No podía evitar haberse sorprendido de que hubiera cumplido sus dos premisas: el engañar a Lucy con su manera y el cumplir a la vez la misma.

Lucy no sabía que Gray había hablado con Natsu. Tampoco sabía que Gray jamás tuvo pensado que ella viese a Natsu. Los celos sí que lo habían pensado, o al menos aquello le había dicho Gray, pero no esperaba un éxito tan rotundo; y que Lucy ayudase de esa forma.

Lo único que había tenido que hacer la maga de clase S había sido hablar con Juvia a su vuelta de la misión. Gray se lo había pedido como especie de favor por participar en su "Plan del Amor". Si dijera la maga que había sido fácil conversar con la mujer de pelo azul estaría mintiendo. Aunque bueno, Mirajane Strauss tenía sus trucos para convencer a la gente. Y Juvia no fue menos.

Todo había salido según lo planeado. Sí, Natsu por fin estaba sin venda en los ojos y la maga estelar parecía saber cómo actuar. A pesar de su confusión por el comportamiento de Natsu, Mirajane confiaba en ella. Ya no podían echarse atrás, esa sería la sexta manera.

No pudo evitar que una suave risa escapase de sus labios. Se tapó la boca para hacerla menos sonora. Según ella, se estaba riendo suavemente, sin llamar la atención, y de manera cálida y relajada; de buen humor.

Sin embargo, la gente de la barra no opinaba igual que ella. Ya que por primera vez en años, decidieron que el suelo sería un lugar demasiado cómodo donde sentarse por ese día.

—¿Qué…?

Lucy Heartphilia, al ver el panorama en el suelo del gremio, decidió no moverse. Quizá ese día que parecía haberse pasado a llamar el de sentarse en el suelo, no había sido buena idea ponerse falda. Suspiró, escuchando a Mirajane llamarla. La miró, con una sonrisa asustada, a lo que la maga de clase S salió de su lugar tras la barra de un suave salto.

Anduvo hacia la rubia con todo el cuidado que una mujer como ella tenía. Bueno, a veces pisaba una cabeza que otra, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Que se levantasen del suelo. Sonrió aún más cuando llegó hasta su amiga, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

Oh, no, Lucy sabía que aquel comportamiento no traía buenas consecuencias.

—Lucy, qué bueno verte. ¿Qué tal ayer? ¿Todo bien?

—S-Sí, todo fabuloso. La pasamos genial.

Su sonrisa le dio aún más miedo. Demonios, siempre estaba ahí. Pero la rubia comenzaba a ver a través de ella. O bueno, al menos detectaba cuando era una sonrisa malvada o de buen humor.

Sí, sin duda aquella era una sonrisa de planes malévolos.

—Sígueme, hoy la manera está más cerca de lo que piensas.

Lucy no pudo evitar el verse tironeada hacia el piso de arriba del gremio. La gente comenzaba a reunirse frente al escenario, y ella sabía que algo raro iba a pasar. Pero no sabía el qué. Aunque, para su desgracia, sabía que ella estaba en el meollo del asunto.

Se paró, obligando a Mirajane a que hiciese lo mismo, cuando de lejos —saliendo de una de las habitaciones— Levy McGarden —sí, la mismísima Levy McGarden, la de pelo azul, su gran amiga, la de baja estatura, la genio; sí, ella— se reía casi con lágrimas en los ojos mientras veía a un Gajeel avergonzado. Sin poder evitar que ella riera.

Lucy no tenía duda de que Levy reía por el vestuario del Dragón Slayer, llevaba unas pintas que en absoluto se parecían a las típicas suyas —siempre de oscuro, siempre escondiéndose de algo o de alguien—. Esa vez iba de banco, y la maga estelar podía jurar que la misma Levy había sido quien le había convencido de salir así.

De un momento a otro, se fijó en que Mirajane miraba la escena embelesada, con la sonrisa en la los labios —esta vez era una llana, sincera y pura sonrisa; casi podía decir que _orgullosa sonrisa_ —. Pudo comprobar, al volver a mirar a la pareja, cuál era la razón.

Gajeel tapaba la boca a la pequeña maga, pidiéndola silencio. Ella se negaba, o eso imaginaba por sus gestos, hasta que le vio apartar la mano la del chico y sonreír sin tapujos. En ese momento podía oír sus voces susurrando.

—Para de reírte, enana.

—Es que pienso en cómo estas vestido y a la diferencia de cómo ibas antes, y me hace gracia. Sobre todo recuerdo que te negabas a ponértelo. Y como… —infló sus mofletes, en un arduo esfuerzo en evitar volver a reír— Mira-San y yo te convencimos… para que te lo pusieras.

—Basta, eres molesta. Te lo haré pagar. N-No veo la gracia, enana.

Ella dejó de reír para luego posar una mano en la mejilla izquierda de él y sonrojar un poco más al pobre Gajeel. Pero ella no pensaba en lo mismo que el mago, oh, no; la rubia había descubierto que Lev era más malvada de lo que creía.

Sobre todo cuando en vez de darle un beso a su novio, le dio unas palmadas en la mejilla. Sin poder aguantar, segundos después, la risa que pedía salir desde la boca de su estómago. A Gajeel le tembló una ceja, pero eso no le impidió sonreír levemente al ver como ella reía.

Lucy, podía decir con claridad al verlos, que Gajeel obtenía siempre su venganza. De una manera u otra, estaba claro. Y de la manera que estaba usando ahora, besándola para hacerla callar y avergonzase, y que entonces ella le gritase e intentase empujar —sin éxito—. Algo efectivo sin duda, porque Lucy observó como él la abrazaba y ella se dejaba querer; sin nada que esconder.

Porque al ver las facciones tranquilas y felices de su gran amiga, la Heartphilia tenía algo claro; algo sobre lo que estaba absolutamente feliz: Levy McGarden estaba enamorada hasta las trancas del tipo _forzudo_ y come hierro.

Qué envidia les tenia a ellos también, maldita sea.

—¡Gajeel, Levy, hola! ¿No interrumpimos nada, cierto?

Lucy quiso reír, de verdad, pero de la impresión por esa impulsividad de Mirajane no pudo. Aunque no se impidió sonreír al verles apartarse sonrojados y nerviosos. Como si la maga de clase S les hubiera pillado haciendo alguna _travesura_.

Demonios, eso había sonado peor de lo que creía.

…

—¿Serás capaz, Lucy? Gajeel puede cambiar su manera si tú no te sientes cómoda.

—¿Que dices, enana? No voy a…

Una mano delante suya le impidió continuar hablando. Nadie podía saber mejor que Gajeel el poder que tenía aquella mocosa. Bufó, rascándose la nuca. No dudaba que ella era _más fuerte_ que él; mil veces más.

—No te preocupes, Levy, estoy bien. Debo ser valiente. Si no lo intento no lo conseguiré, ¡debo de darlo todo!

—¡Esa es la actitud, Lu-chan! —Exclamó Levy, alegre, y menos seria que antes—. ¡Tienes que darlo todo! Además, Mira-san y yo elegimos este atuendo porque era perfecto para ti. Deslumbrarás.

—S-Si vosotras lo decís… —Susurró tocándose levemente el pelo, ahora hecho una trenza a mitad del mismo.

No estaba muy segura de sí con ese top blanco y esos short negros podría hacer algo, su ombligo estaba al descubierto y aunque pareciese raro —ya que por su ropa no parecería aquello una novedad— el ir como la habían preparado otras para hacer la manera de Gajeel le era extraño. Y sí, también vergonzoso.

Mirajane frunció el ceño, se preocupaba demasiado. De seguro todo saldría genial. Ella tenía un palpito, así, de repente; una premonición de la auto-proclamada "Celestina de Fairy Tail". Todos deberían empezar a conocerla por ese _hermoso_ nombre. Se despidió de sus amigos, deseando a Lucy suerte con una pequeña sonrisa, para descender entonces al primer piso, avisando al maestro que pronto empezarían.

Se dirigió hacía una mesa donde se encontraban Natsu, quien pareciere perdido en otro mundo, con Happy, Charle, Gray, Erza y Wendy, quienes miraban extrañados al mago de fuego. Aunque lo disimulaban bien entablando conversaciones sobre otros gremios, en las que raramente Natsu no se metía.

Sí, Gray lo había hecho maravillosamente bien.

Tomó su bandeja que había dejado en una de las mesas cercanas a la de su objetivo, recogió un par de jarras, y poniéndose tras la espalda del pelirrosa posó una mano en su cabeza; mientras que con la otra sujetaba la bandeja. Pudo notar la leve sorpresa del menor, y las miradas del resto de la mesa sobre ella, pero su sonrisa no desapareció.

—Natsu, creo que la actuación de hoy te gustara. La canción tiene una letra muy bonita. Escúchala muy atento, ¿sí?

Continuó su paso, retirando la mano de su cabeza, y ampliando su sonrisa al ver como él la miraba curioso. Pero aquello fue solo por unos segundos, lo que pudo aguantar su curiosidad junto a su ceño fruncido. Aunque éste se mantuvo —todo hay que decirlo— el mago giró su cabeza hacia el recién montado escenario, preguntándose qué demonios escondía Mira.

Erza, desde su asiento, sonrió orgullosa segundos antes de girarse junto al resto. No se olvidó, por supuesto, de felicitar a Gray y a Wendy, posando una mano en sus cabezas. Quiso darle un agradecimiento más sincero a Gray por su gran idea, por lo que le dio una palmada en la cabeza, olvidándose que llevaba puesta su armadura.

Suspiró cuando observó al mago de hielo tirado en el suelo, balbuceando cosas raras. Vamos, ¡que solo había acariciado su cabeza! Gray estaba muy sensible últimamente. Wendy quiso ir a curar a Gray, pero Happy y Charle se lo impidieron. Temían que Erza les agradeciese de esa manera también. No querían morir tan jóvenes e inexpertos.

De repente —inconscientemente interrumpiendo esa situación— las luces del gremio se apagaron. En la oscuridad, el hijo de Igneel se cuestionó que era lo que estaba pasando durante esa semana en su _hogar_. Se rascó la cabeza, intentando buscar alguna razón lógica, para cuando una luz iluminó aquel sospechoso escenario.

No entendió porque Mira le dijo que estuviera atento a la actuación de ese idiota de Gajeel. Sinceramente, estuvo a punto de marcharse. Pero si lo hubiese hecho se habría perdido algo que no olvidaría jamás. La figura que vio segundos después sobre el escenario, sentada en otra silla junto al mago de hierro, le dejó aún más descolocado si era posible.

¿Desde cuando la Lucy que _él_ conocía cantaba?

…

La canción no podría ser otra que no describiese sus sentimientos hacia Natsu. Ella no cantaba mal, pero si lo hacía soportable. Gajeel le había dejado cantar, él solo se encargaría de acompañarla con la música; lo cual agradecía, el estilo del Dragón Slayer de Hierro era demasiado ortodoxo para ella.

Antes de empezar a cantar se sintió intimidada por las miradas de todos hacia ella, hacia su look, hacia el micrófono que sujetaba. Estaba algo raro, lo imaginaba, demasiado arreglada para una simple actuación; ¡aunque nadie sabía que ella cantaría! No la guapísima Mirajane con voz angelical; no. _Ella_. _Lucy_. _Que solo había cantado en la ducha._

¿Gajeel en verdad estaba loco? Maldita sea todo. Suspiró, mirando por leves momentos a Mira, pensando seriamente en salir de allí corriendo. Pero su mirada y las fuerzas que le mandaba con ese asentimiento de cabeza, la hicieron quedarse y jugárselo todo.

Alzó la vista, mirando al público. Si mirase a Natsu todo el rato sería demasiado obvio. ¡Y no podría entonar bien, maldición! Solo me miraría como si no quisiera la cosa, pasando su mirada entre todos y parándola más de lo normal en él. Solo por curiosidad, nada más.

Bueno, ¿a quien quería engañar a estas alturas? Ya se sabía por qué lo hacía.

" _Decidida a quererte sin más, a lanzarme al vacío detrás._

 _Ese impulso que me das, cuando no me atrevo a más."_

Abrió los ojos tras cantar ese primer trozo y pudo ver como casi todos la miraban con la boca abierta. Y sí, de reojo comprobó que ese estúpido también lo hacía. Algunos silbidos se escucharon, y una pequeña carcajada de Gajeel le demostró que debía confiar más en sí misma. Sonrió, la canción solo acababa de empezar.

" _Empeñada a perderme otra vez en señales de humo y papel._

 _Destinada a morir si esta vida es sin ti._

 _Por ti, pude ver el sol tiritar cuando te vio marchar._

 _Y he visto a la luna llorar..."_

Qué bonita era esa canción, tan relacionado con ella ese párrafo. Sonrió de nuevo al ver a algunos levantados y silbando su actuación. No lo estaba haciendo tan bien como Mira, pero que los del gremio sonriesen y disfrutasen con ella era una alegría tremenda para ella. Miró a Gajeel y tras asentir, dio paso al estribillo.

La parte con la que más identificaba a Natsu, a ella, a su relación… o más bien, a la unilateralidad de la misma.

" _Y tú impredecible como es el viento, inalcanzable desde hace tiempo._

 _Me siento encadenada a ti._

 _Y tú que me abandonas en el intento de hacerte mío por un momento, te intento._

 _Encadenado a mí."_

Y lo miraba.

" _Confiada en que no hay dos sin tres, en que pronto se cruce otro tren que me lleve a donde estés sin manera de volver."_

Maldita sea, no podía dejar de mirarlo mientras cantaba. Estaba acabada, iba a darse cuenta de todo.

" _Tan posible e incierto a la vez, que me cuesta dejar de creer, que sin trampa ni cartón hoy se cumpla mi ficción."_

La letra era para ellos, ¡Dios, se daría cuenta! En verdad quería matarse, porque aunque la voz no le menguaba, los latidos de su corazón habían aumentado considerablemente.

Y aunque siguió cantando, sabiendo que se acercaba el final de la canción, le era imposible mover sus ojos de él. De sus hermosos ojos. De su pelo rebelde. De esa maldita boca que le sonreía como nadie, que le importaba más que a nada en el mundo.

El final llegaba sin poder impedirlo, sin poder remediarlo. Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos, sacando un valor que ni ella explicaba su origen, y levantándose se puso al frente del escenario. Abrió los ojos, mientras daba el máximo para el final de la canción.

Iba a hacerlo, lo cantaría mirándole sin miedo. En cuanto le miró, él también se había levantado. Y Lucy pudo jurar, que esa parte final de la canción en la ducha jamás le había salido tan bien.

" _Y tú impredecible como es el viento, inalcanzable desde hace tiempo._

 _Me siento encadenada a ti."_

Parecía como si ambos estuvieran solos en aquel lugar. No escuchaba las voces del resto. La música solo volaba entre los dos, como si fuera algo eterno; algo así como el viento. No sabía por qué, pero pudo jurar que lo que quería decir también estaba volando entre ellos.

Lo que no sabría es si a Natsu le estaba llegando.

O, si simplemente, estaban aún demasiado lejos.

" _Te siento, encadenado a mí."_

La música acabó, los aplausos sucedieron. Entonces, dejó de ver a Natsu porque todos sus compañeros se habían levantado a aplaudirla, acercándose lo más posible al escenario. Ella cerró los ojos por unos segundos, para después sonreír y agradecerles por el apoyo.

Aun respiraba agitada, sin explicar nada de lo que había ocurrido. ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? Por un momento sintió como si él… como si él… No, tonterías. Su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Maldita sea, eso dolía. Se marchó, agradecida pero confundida.

Sí, puras absurdeces.

…

Media hora después, había intercambiado bastantes palabras con Mirajane. Entre ellas algunas donde parecía que su cerebro y ella se habían fusionado para ilusionarla en vano. Como si fuera otra persona, la ignoró y salió corriendo cuando no pudo más. Ignorando a Erza ya otros que se encontraba en el camino.

Aun dentro del gremio celebraban algo que ella no comprendía. Y le daba igual, sinceramente. Se apoyó sobre uno de los árboles de la parte trasera, agradeciendo el apoyo cuando su corazón latía acelerado. No lo comprendía. Seguía sin hacerlo.

¡Esa mirada de Natsu, que se hubiera levantado junto a ella! Oh, y no solo eso. ¿Cómo no iba a estar confundida si todo lo que notó entre ellos era mucho más que puro aire. Mucho más que simple oxígeno. Dios, le daba vergüenza admitirlo, hasta pensarlo; ella no era de novelas _exageradamente_ rosas.

Podía jurar que había sentido amor. ¡Sí, lo había sentido! Pero igual que lo había notado, ello se evaporó en cuanto la última nota de la canción sonó y ésta finalizó. Todo volvió a su cauce, los gritos, el Natsu que ella nunca entendería de nuevo escondido entre la gente.

Mirajane le dijo algunas absurdeces de que Natsu no había dejado de mirarla en toda la canción. De que estaba ansioso. De que no había parado de apretar sus manos, como si estuviera conteniéndose. ¡No lo entendía, no entendía nada!

 _Una enciclopedia de Natsu aquí, por favor._

Quizá así podría acabar de entenderle. Aunque se jactara de ser una de las personas que más le conocía —en su interior creía ser la chica que más le conocía—, siempre quedaba algo de él que no llegaba a tocar. Que no conseguía comprender. Suspiró, dispuesta a volver al gremio porque estaba haciendo un frio del demonio y había salido sin nada que cubrirse.

Cuando alzó la vista se quedó muda, quieta, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con los labios entrecerrados; observaba al tipo que ponía su mundo patas arriba con los puños apretados mirándola fijamente. Tan serio como pocas veces le había visto. Quiso decir algo, formar alguna frase que explicara lo que había pasado.

Más bien, que se lo explicase a él. Porque ella tenía clara su razón desde hace tiempo. Abrió la boca, empezando a decir su nombre pero no pudo ni tan siquiera acabarlo. Él venía hacia ella andando rápido, parecía más decidido que nunca, y Lucy no pudo ni tan siquiera moverse.

—Nat… ¿Qué…?

Vaya, ni una frase completa, nada coherente. Se superaba a sí misma.

Sin embargo, tampoco pudo seguir pensando, ni planteándose que estaba sucediendo ahí. Porque se perdió _. Se perdió del todo_. Quizá estaba un universo diferente, en un lugar que no era el patio de su gremio. Aunque aquello era algo en lo que podía estar errónea.

Al fin y al cabo, que Natsu estaba besándola era tan real que parecía un sueño. Las manos de él en su cara, tocando sus orejas, manteniéndola contra sus labios con los ojos cerrados. No perdió tiempo, cerró sus ojos correspondiendo al beso de él.

No fue nada pasional. No fue nada _excesivamente_ largo. Pero maldita sea si lo disfrutó, porque con una mano en su pecho no le dejó irse hasta que se quedara sin aire. Y con esto ocurrió ambos se separaron, mirándose a los ojos con las respiraciones aceleradas.

Pero algo ocurrió, algo que Lucy no pudo ni tan siquiera evitar. Sus ojos brillaban cuando lo miraba, no podía ignorarlo. Toda ella lo gritaba. ¿Una _idiota_? No, simplemente era una _egoísta_ por querer tenerle cuando antes a su lado.

 _Un 'Te quiero' sin voz._

Y como siempre pasaba entre ellos, Lucy estaba segura que él la había entendido. No por ello se apartó de ella, como si hubiese sido golpeado, tapándose un ojo, para entonces darse la vuelta y correr hacia el interior del bosque.

Ella miraba atentamente el suelo, sin entender cada vez más y más cosas. Solo pudo ver algo en él antes de que le perdiera de vista: sus puños estaban apretados. Recordó las palabras de Mirajane sobre su actitud. ¿Qué si Natsu estaba conteniéndose? No, ahora lo tenía claro, Lucy simplemente creía que estaba intentando liberarse de algo.

Algo que estaba atándole, apretándole tanto que le obligaría a oprimir sus puños a un nivel como para acabar sangrando. Sentía pena por su amigo, quería ayudarle. Pero no sabía cómo, ni porqué. Es más, sentía que ella tenía que ver en aquello.

Se mordió un labio, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, encontrando el árbol donde había estado apoyada minutos atrás. Se dejó caer por el tronco del mismo, y, mordiéndose el labio, maldijo. Porque la canción había dado en el clavo, pero nunca se imaginó que tuviera tanta puntería. Tanta como para que fuese tan real.

Cerró los ojos, sin saber qué hacer, sin entender muchas cosas; mientras se apretaba con fuerza el labio.

 _Su amigo estaba encadenado._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **N** _&_ **L**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ya creo que ni tiene sentido disculparme por mi tardanza —aunque ya lo haya hecho(?)—, porque en verdad doy ascazoxD. Pero bueh, no volveré a actualizar hasta febrero por exámenes, así que ya sabéis, esperad por mí que nunca abandono nada. En el resumen pongo el mes en el que actualizo cuando esté segura. Pero os adelanto que la próxima es en febrero, porque no tengo exámenes ya xD. Estoy actualizando otras historias porque las acabo antes que este fic, ya que a éste es a uno a los que dedico más tiempo. En fin, igual lo lamento (?) dhwuid.**_

 _ **Si os soy sincera, me considero pésima en el GaLe. ¡Me encantan, de veras os lo digo! Pero no sé qué me pasa que no les cacho del todo cuando voy a escribir de ellos. En fin, espero que al menos os haya gustado dentro de lo cabe el mini momento GaLe que os había dicho que pondría. Nunca había publicado algo de ellos, así que ya quería probarme.**_

 _ **Os habréis quedado descolocados con esta manera, pero yo os recuerdo que todo se acabara entendiendo. Lo de Natsu tiene explicación, ya la tengo más o menos pensada en mi cabeza. Y bueno, a ver qué pasa ahora. Lucy perdida de la vida —yo también lo estaríaxD— y Natsu encadenado. ¿Os suena del final del capítulo anterior donde…? Ups. Udhefbewidfhjeiodifjvfe. No meto cosas al azar *silba haciéndose la loca *.**_

 _ **Me parece preciosa la parte donde ese "te quiero sin voz" de Lucy aparece —tomé la idea de la canción 'Ya No – Manuel Carrasco', por si queréis escucharla, es preciosa—. Porque en este fic la estoy poniendo como "enamoradísima", y Dios, a todo el mundo se le nota en los ojos, en todo, cuando está enamorado/a de otra persona. Me pareció precioso aunque me matéis (?). Solo quedan 4 maneras:3.**_

…

 _ **Reviews:**_

 **Chicacreep:** mi intención no es mataros (?). iduhe3uedheudf, de verdad que no lo esxD. Me alegro que te gustase, y como ya dije se me hace imposible actualizar pronto o más seguido, aun así espero que me sigas leyendo con la misma ilusión. Gracias por el review.

 **MiuInNeverland:** awww, fjehfuje, joo mil gracias por tus halagos. Me hace muy feliz que te esté gustando la historia. Aquí tienes la actualización, a ver que te parece:3. Te agradezco el review e igual me hace feliz que te gustaran mis historias. Sí, me hallo pensando en alguna que otra historia NaLu, te lo aseguro.

…

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabéis, reviews, favs, follows y demás, que me hace mucha ilusión siempre el leeros. Dios, me enorgullece ver lo fieles que sois. De verdad, esta escritora os quiere.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


End file.
